Harry Potter and Somebody's Sister
by Superkaty
Summary: This is an imcomplete story I wrote a long long time ago (so it seems) when I was a lot younger/immature. It it has it's good points.
1.

katysfan.htm   
Disclaimer: YES, I have stolen all of J.K. Rowlings characters!!! Ha ha ha ha! Go ahead and sue me! Here's my name and address: Faker McFake, 123 Fake Street, Pretend Town, Non-Existent Place. Go ahead, try and catch me!!!! Okay, okay, I take it all back. *sigh* Everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for everyone one who doesn't. (Hey, you can't sue me if you can't understand me, can you?)  
  
Harry Potter was in his room at the Dursley residence, eating the last of his three birthday cakes sent to him by his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid, two weeks ago on his birthday. His cousin Dudley was still unsuccessfully dieting, and Harry was not eating very well, to say the least. So, in the same fashion as the last summer, Harry was hiding food under the loose floorboard in his room.  
  
"Yuum, sugar. Hey, Hedwig. I'll eat the icing and you can have the cakey stuff, okay?" Harry told his pet owl as he unloaded the cake onto the tray in her cage.  
  
Just as Harry was swallowing the last bite, a medium sized snowy owl knocked at the semi-open window.  
  
"Ahh, just a second."   
  
Harry opened the window and the snowy owl proceeded to drop a blue envelope on Harry's bed, the sat and waited. Hedwig looked at the owl with interest. Harry glanced at the letter and saw that it was from Hermione. He tore it open and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I got all the stuff you asked for from Diagon Alley and you have tons of change. While I was there, I bought this owl. His name is Aylward, and he's almost as smart as Crookshanks!  
  
Anyway, Harry, I've written you for a very serious and important reason. There's something that I'm ashamed to say that I've lied to you about all these years. In fact, I've never told anyone in the wizarding world, save my uncle, who is a wizard. Even though I have always had some turmoil about whether I should tell you, now I have no choice. But, I can't tell you on paper. I would prefer to tell you in person. So, please come to my house for the last week of summer. I know how the Dursleys can be, so, my parents have agreed to pick you up. It's not that far, anyway. Please write back soon.  
Love,   
Hermione.  
  
'I wonder what all that is about.' thought Harry 'Oh no! I hope she's not in love with me! Well, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad.."  
  
Harry contemplated the possibilities for the rest of the day, and at dinner, he asked Uncle Vernon if he could go.  
  
"Two dentists, eh? Both of them are Dr. Granger?" Uncle Vernon mused outloud.   
  
Aunt Petunia's mouth dropped open in horror as she choked on her meat. "I had to go there for a route canal once!" she managed while trying to breathe again.  
  
One week later, at 1:00 in the afternoon, both of the doctors and Hermione pulled up at the Dursley's house. Dudley hid in his room and Vernon and Petunia stood, basically silent in the living room, across from the Grangers, while Harry loaded his trunk into the car.  
  
"Bye, everyone!" Harry called to the Dursleys, receiving no reply.  
  
During the car ride, (The Grangers lived only 25 minutes away.) Harry got to know a bit about the two doctors.They reminded Harry of an ideal Hufflepuff: kind, pleasant, and hard-working. The hard-working part Harry gathered because they were so obviously obsessed with teeth. They had a set of dentures dangling from the rearview mirror. Hermione's mom, Janet, had a white t-shirt on that said "Brush your teeth" in big letters, with pictures of all kinds of tooth brushes. Hermione's dad, Luke, has a red t-shirt on that said "Dentists are cool."  
  
Hermione was staring at Harry for the entire ride with a distant look in her eyes.  
  
'Omygod!' thought Harry. 'What if she really is in love with me?'  
  
When they actually arrived at Hermione's house, Harry smiled. It was exactly the kind of home Harry had always pictured for Hermione: it was a large, blue, Victorian style house with two cars and a swing set 'round back. Hermione took him to a stylish blue guest room where he ditched his stuff. Then, she led Harry to a cozy room, with pale pink wall paper and a large fireplace. They sat down on a love seat with enormous cushions and Hermione finally spoke, besides when she had said hello, and a couple impersonal words in the car.  
  
"So, have you been having any nightmares lately?" she demanded softly.  
  
Harry put on a stony face and said "To tell you the truth Hermione, I haven't really. Just about....... Cedric and my parents, coming out of that wand.  
  
"Oh, Harry." said Hermione, giving him a hug.  
  
Harry pushed away his unhappy thoughts and replaced them with uncertain ones.  
  
"So..... you wanted to tell me something?" he asked shyly  
  
"Let's wait until Ron gets here, okay?" she said mildly.  
  
"Ron?!" Harry cried.  
  
"Yes, Ron. What's wrong with Ron? Don't tell me you guys have been fighting again!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Ummmm, no, I just didn't know that he was coming too. To tell you the truth, I haven't heard from him since my birthday. I wrote him back, but he didn't write me back." said Harry.  
  
'Well, if Ron is coming, I guess that means she's not going to confess her undying love for me. What a relief!!' he thought. But, in reality Harry wasn't really sure if it was such a great thing.  
  
But, Harry didn't have a chance to decide if it was a good thing, or a bad thing, because just then Ron bounced out of the fireplace, carting his trunk.  
  
"Hi, guys." he said nonchalantly as he tripped over his trunk.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Why didn't you write me back?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron stood, up with a annoyed look on his face. "Because Pig flew into a wall and wouldn't get up, and Errol, well, god rest his soul."  
  
Hermione's mouth opened in shock. "Errol is dead?"  
  
"Most definitely." said Ron.  
  
"That's too bad." said Harry.  
  
"Let's have a moment of silence for Errol, then." said Hermione sympathetically.  
  
"Arrgh! No! Ginny has already had about 8 memorial services. She built a statue of him for crying outloud! Enough already! I mean, I liked him, probably even.... loved him, but this is too much!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay." replied Hermione.  
  
"We get the picture." added Harry.  
  
Ron blushed. He was obviously regretting his little outburst. "So, Hermione, you have some sort of important secret? Lemme guess....... you're a prefect!" said Ron.  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not my secret." said Hermione, glaring at Ron ferociously. She sighed, than said in barely more than a whisper "Sit down, you two."  
  
Harry and Ron obediently sat down on the love seat.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, than shut it again. She looked extremely nervous.  
  
"Out with it!" cried Ron.  
  
"Alright, alright. Ummm, well, you see, ihaveatwin." she said rapidly.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have a twin. A twin sister, in fact." she said slowly.  
  
Ron and Harry just looked at each other.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you. But, well, she was away, and I just wanted to have some time without my sister. I didn't want to think about her at all. But now," Hermione pressed on angrily "I don't have a choice. She's coming back."  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "And uh, where exactly was she?"  
  
Hermione laughed bitterly. "Why don't you go ask her yourself. She's in her room."  
  
Ron was taken aback a little. "Umm.. okay."  
  
"Wait a sec." Harry cut in. "Are you guys identical?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Not anymore." she answered quizzically.  
  
"Let's go see her. I think it'll be interesting to meet Hermione's twin." said Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione to an out-of-the-way door. It was black and it had a sign on it that said "Enter at your own risk 'cuz I just might chop your head off."   
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and laughed, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"It's not a joke." she said blandly.  
  
She knocked on the door and asked timidly "Coral, can I come in?"  
  
"WHY?" came a loud voice.  
  
"Because I want to introduce you to my friends."  
  
"NOT THOSE CHOIR-GIRLS AGAIN?"  
  
"Coral, that was 7 years ago!!! We were 8, okay?"  
  
"YEAH, WHATEVER. MAKE IT SHORT!"   
  
Harry stared at Hermione incrediously. That voice sounded so rude and.........American.  
  
Hermione opened the door, and lying on a hammock was a girl with a chin length, jet black bob. She had her eyes closed.  
  
"Coral, these are my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They go to Hogwarts, too." introduced Hermione.  
  
Coral rolled over and stood up, opening her eyes. They were.... they were ...... happy faces?  
  
"Coral, take those bloody contact lenses out! They're creepy!"  
  
"Well, I think they're cute." replied Coral.  
  
Ron had his mouth open. He was gawking at Coral - and with good reason, too. If there ever was a person who was Hermione's complete, and utter, total opposite, it would be Coral.  
  
Her short black bob suited her face, which was the same as Hermione's. They has the same nose and Coral's teeth matched Hermione's shrunken teeth. They had the same build, too, but the resemblance stopped there. Coral was wearing a tight baby tee with a picture of a Celtic sun. She was wearing a long silk skirt that went from red to orange to yellow. She looked beautiful. Hermione was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said 'magic' on it in big, sparkly letters. Her big and bushy light hair was poking up around her face spontaneously. The other thing was that, well, Hermione's eyes weren't happy faces.  
  
"Promise me you won't wear those contacts at Hogwarts? Pretty please?" questioned Hermione.  
  
Coral ignored Hermione's question and said "Please Hermione, you're being rude. Which boy is which?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry spoke up.  
  
"Ah, yes, Harry Potter. Read such pleasant things about you in The Daily Prophet last year. It's too bad that Hermi-"  
  
Hermione cut her off. "Shut up."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Shut u-"   
  
Ron cut her off this time. "I'm Ron Weasley." he announced.  
  
"Of course. Hermione told me all about you." replied Coral.  
  
"I wish I could say the same." said Ron, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"So, you're coming to Hogwarts this year? Where were you before?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming to Hogwarts. The reason I haven't been before is because I was in juvy hall. Unfortunate incident where I robbed a bank to pay off my gambling debts." answered Coral.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at Hermione for confirmation. She was positively spitting.   
  
'If looks could kill.' thought Harry.  
  
"Anyway, it's no big deal, because I kept up to date through correspondence." continued Coral.  
  
"Well, Coral, I've got to show Ron his room, so we'll see you at dinner." said Hermione through clenched teeth.  
  
"Bye-bye! Oh, and guys, don't listen to Hermione. I'm not Coral. I'm Cory." said Cory, waving them out of her room.  
  
Harry and Ron followed Hermione to a yellow guest room. Hermione muttered the entire way. When she opened the door, she jumped on the bed.  
  
"Juvy hall...... really! WELL, if that's the way she wants it, that's how I'll play it. If she really expect Harry and Ron to believe that stupid crap..... REALLY!" she said, almost inaudibly.  
  
"If she wasn't in juvy hall, then where was she?" asked Harry.  
  
But Hermione shook her head. "If that's what she wants to tell you, that's her business, I suppose. Anyway, do you guys want to see the rest of the house? And, Ron, you'll have to come meet my parents..."  
  
After exploring, and dinner, and conversation, it was 1:00 in the morning. Harry returned to his room, ready to collapse into bed. So, to put it shortly, he did.  
  
  
Dear PEEPS,  
A/N: Hi! Do ya like it? What do you mean no? Well *sniff* FINE THEN! I don't even care . I like it. But what's that? You like? Well at least somebody likes it! You'l review me, won't you? Thank you! See, some people are kind and considerate and they review my story. The other people well at least they read it. And to the people who didn't read it .. we shall never speak of them again!!!!  
Love,   
Katy  
  
P.S. This chapiter goes out to Sarah, who read it first. Thanx, Sar, and good luck with your stories!!! 


	2. Chapter 2- Hello, Life Partners

chap.2.htm Disclaimer: I don't deny it - I have kidnapped all of J.K. Rowlings characters! But you guys like me better, don't you guys? Guys? Guys? Oh, right, they can't talk because they're not real. I keep forgetting that....... Oh, well, that's no fun. J. K. Rowling can have them back, except for in my story. READ!!!  
Warning: ****In between hysterical laughter***** Someone is verrrrry busy in this chapter. (It's not anything dirty, just read on. I actually think it's pretty cute....)  
  
The next day, Harry woke up at 9:30.  
  
'I guess it should be a good thing that I'm sleeping normally, but I already know that Voldemort's back, so I don't have to dream about it.' Harry thought.  
  
"HEY! SLEEPY-HEAD!" someone shouted from the door.  
  
Harry turned to look. "Oh, hi Coral."  
  
"Hermione sent me to see if you're up. And it's not Coral, it's Cory. Now, come on. Ron and Hermione are waiting. You already missed Mum and Dad... back to school is the dentist's busy season, you know." Cory rambled.  
  
"Okay, just let me get dressed." Harry said, waiting for Cory to leave.  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind." said Cory, not moving.  
  
"OUT!" cried Harry, pushing Coral out the door and shutting it behind her.  
  
5 minutes later, Harry joined Hermione, Ron and Cory at the kitchen table.  
  
"Morning, Harry." said Ron.  
  
"What do you guys want to do today?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ahh, whatever." said Harry.  
  
"Do you guys have a quidditch pitch?" demanded Ron innocently.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Ron. I know! Let's go shopping! Harry, no offence, but your muggle clothes need some livening up. Tell you what. I'll keep the change from Diagon Alley, and you can have some muggle money." said Hermione.  
  
"Umm, ok." said Harry timidly. He didn't really have much muggle fashion sense.  
After breakfast, Hermione was leading Harry and Ron out the door, and Cory was just standing there, seeing them off.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Cory?" asked Ron.  
  
Cory's eyes opened in surprise. "Well, I didn't really think..."  
  
Harry was still a tad annoyed with Cory, but why shouldn't she come? "Come on Cory, you can't let Hermione dress me up like a complete preppie, can you?" he said brightly.  
  
Cory looked at Hermione pleadingly.  
  
"Oh, yes Cory, please come! You're so very wanted!" said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
Cory frowned. "Okay, you guys go on without me." she said, shutting the door firmly.  
  
Harry and Ron ran to keep up with Hermione, who was for some reason speed-walking.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry angrily.  
  
"Really, Hermione, that was mean!" cried Ron.  
  
They were halfway down the block, almost out of sight from Hermione's house. Hermione stopped and looked up at them, tears falling slowly from her wide eyes. "She deserved it. " whispered Hermione.  
  
Harry immediately felt the anger fade away.  
  
"Ok, 'Mione, I think it's about time you told us what' s up with you two. You can trust us." said Ron, reassuringly.  
  
Hermione wiped her face with the back of her hand and said " No, not here. Not now. We're going to go have fun, and forget that this ever happened."  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged and they continued to walk.  
  
  
***One Very Long Day of Mall-Hopping Later***  
  
  
"Wow, I'm pooped." said Ron.  
  
"I know, what a slave driver." said Harry.  
  
"Well, at least we're back!" said Hermione cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, after 12 straight hours of horrible clothes-shopping!" said Harry.  
  
"Oh please! At least now you have some clothes that aren't Dudleys leftovers! Besides, it wasn't 12 consecutive hours .... you guys kept insisting that we stop and eat!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hmmm, I guess that means that we're -god forbid- human?" quipped Ron.  
  
"So am I!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"You know what? I missed you guys." said Harry.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me three."  
  
"Well, I'm tired. Are you guys tired?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Yup." said Ron.  
  
"Pretty much." answered Harry.  
  
"See you in the morning, then." said Hermione.  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
When Harry got back to his room, he was just about to get into bed, when he noticed that Hedwig wasn't there.  
  
'Must of gone out, I suppose.' Harry thought. But it didn't seem quite right...  
  
The next day, Harry got up at the same time as the day before, but Cory wasn't around. He got dressed in one of his new outfits (a black t-shirt and jeans) and went downstairs. Ron and Hermione both looked pretty glum, and Cory, well, Cory wasn't there.  
  
"Good morning." said Harry sweetly.  
"Ug." mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Cory hasn't left her room at all..... I think she must be starving." said Ron, his eyes wide, Dobby-style, as if he was trying to give Harry a hint about something.  
  
"Ummm. yeah. Maybe we should go...... um....... bring her something?" guessed Harry.  
  
"Why, Harry, what a good idea. We'll be right back, 'Mione." said Ron.  
  
Ron scooped up a plate of eggs and toast, and Harry nicked a piece from the table to eat on the way there. They manoeuvred their way to the black door and knocked.  
  
"What?" came a small voice.  
  
"We brought you some breakfast." said Ron cheerfully.  
  
"Leave it at the door, then." said Cory.  
  
Ron looked surprised. He had obviously expected her to be a tad more grateful then that.  
  
"Cory, we want to talk." Harry announced.  
  
"Fine."   
  
Ron and Harry opened the door slowly and set the plate on Cory's bureau. She had her back to them.   
  
"Cory, what is up between you and Hermione? She said that you were lying to us about being in juvy hall. Not that it's so believable that a 10 or 11 year old would get sent to juvy hall for robbing a bank for 5 years." demanded Ron.  
  
Cory turned around, letting Harry and Ron catch a glimpse of her face. She had obviously been crying for a long, long time. Her nose was extremely red and her eyes had enormous, puffy rims. They were a deep, vivid, grey.  
  
Cory took a great big breath of air and said "Sit down. This may take awhile."  
  
Harry and Ron obeyed right away. Cory gave a small smile and began.  
  
"When we were 11, we both received letters from Hogwarts, telling us that we were witches. It wasn't really that much of a surprise to me... when I was 10, my teeth shrunk overnight after my parents fixed braces on them. Anyway, Hermione was so excited, she started making plans for us right away. Robe shopping......... studying. But I didn't want to be a part of it. Hermione and I ... we were always together and she was the smart one, always overshadowing me. That really begins to get tiresome when it happens everyday of your life. So when I got a letter from my uncle asking us to go study with him, I decided to go and kept it from Hermione until the week before. Hermione pretended not to be hurt, but I knew she was. I think that was the problem, I always knew everything that she was thinking. Anyway, she wouldn't of hated me so much if it hadn't been for this: she made me swear to write everyday, and come back every summer. I never did. I pretended that she didn't exist. She wrote to me, and I didn't write back once, I didn't come back during vacations, and I never planned to. But now my uncle is ... ummm.. indisposed." Cory said all of that in a voice that sounded as if her heart was breaking.  
  
"Ouch." said Harry.  
  
"Well, I guess I know how you felt. I have 6 older brothers, and most of them seem smarter, and overall better than me." said Ron empathetically.  
  
Cory nodded. "I just wanted to be alone, and be my own person. I was never meant to be a twin. I'm way too much of an individual. Don't get me wrong, I love Herm, and she's ..... well, she _was_ the best friend I ever had. But for someone so intelligent, she doesn't get that I needed to go without her."  
  
"Don't worry, Cory, Hermione will come around. Even if she doesn't want to. You'll be at school with us, all day and all night, everyday." said Harry thickly.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." replied Cory sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime." answered Harry, not catching on.  
  
"Now, let's leave these soggy eggs and toast and go get some fresh stuff." said Ron.  
  
Cory smiled. "Thanks, you guys."  
  
"Hey, Cory, is that your real eye colour?" asked Ron.  
  
Cory looked in the mirror, checking her vivid grey eyes to see. "Yes. Something I never shared with Hermione."  
  
They all made their way downstairs, where Hermione was reading The Daily Prophet. The headline said "Multiple Death Eater Sightings ." Hermione put down the paper and said "Hi guys. Do you want to go see a muggle movie today? It'll probably amuse Ron."  
  
"I guess" said Harry.  
  
"Muggle movie, eh? At the teet-er?" questioned Ron.  
  
"It's theatre! Honestly, Ron!" corrected Hermione.  
  
" Cory's coming too, then." said Harry.  
  
Cory smiled gratefully at Harry while Hermione shot daggers at him with her eyes.  
'Eh, they cancel each other out.' thought Harry.  
  
So, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Cory went to the teet-ers and saw a double feature, and then to a restaurant for a late lunch. Then they went to the park, and watched the children play while talking on and on. When they got back, they had a late dinner and talked some more. At 11:30, Harry went up to his room, and yet again, Hedwig was no where to be found.  
  
'Where is she? Does Hermione have an owlery or something? That doesn't make much sense...... I'll go ask her.' Harry thought.  
  
Harry went to the pale purple door he remembered as Hermione's room and opened the door. Hermione was sitting in front of a mirror in a white nightgown, brushing her long hair.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" she demanded when she saw him in the mirror.  
  
"Umm.. I-I mean....... Have you seen Hedwig?" Harry stammered.   
  
'God, Hermione looks cute.' he thought awkwardly.  
  
"Nope. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Aylward either." answered Hermione.  
  
"I wonder where they can be." said Harry, regaining his composure.  
  
"I don't know." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Well, tell me if you find out anything." said Harry as he turned to leave.  
"Harry, wait." cried Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, turning around again.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to shut the door. "I want to know what Cory told you." she said, sitting next to him.  
  
"She just explained to us why she didn't go to Hogwarts with you. It made a lot of sense. Maybe you should talk to her." replied Harry.  
  
"Did she tell you why she decided to pretend that I didn't exist? She was my best friend, my sister. Then she decided to hate me, and never speak to me again. She left me all alone to go to a new school where I didn't know anyone, and to learn all about stuff I had never heard of. The minute she left, I knew that I would have to learn it all, so I didn't look like an idiot. So I read all the books I could, all day, all night, starting from the moment she told me until I actually made some friends. Then I relaxed a little, but not too much. Never too much." Hermione looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Shhhh, Hermione, it's okay." soothed Harry as she began to cry. Harry reached out and stroked her beautiful, if bushy, long hair.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and blushed. "I'm okay, really. Go get some sleep."  
"Are you sure?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Sure I'm sure." said Hermione, rose still creeping across her cheeks.  
  
"Okay, then. Good night, Hermione."  
  
"Good night."  
Harry was halfway out the door when Hermione said "Oh, and Harry? Thank you."  
  
On impulse, Harry spun around, gave her a quick peck on lips, and rushed back to his room.  
  
'He did it!' thought Hermione, bringing her hand to lips.  
  
'I did it!' thought Harry. 'I wonder what this means....'  
  
***The Next Morning***   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Cory all sat around the kitchen table, playing exploding snap. Harry and Hermione were actually having a very amusing game of footsies under the table, when Hedwig and Aylward flew in together.  
  
"Hedwig! Where have you been?!" cried Harry.  
  
Hedwig and Aylward landed on part of the table together, never leaving each others sides.  
  
Ron snickered.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" demanded Harry.  
  
"That's exactly how Errol looked after he came home with his, um, pregnant owl friend.  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. "Harry, Hedwig is a female?"  
  
Harry matched her look. "Aylward is a boy?"  
  
Cory laughed. "No, I'd say that now Aylward is a real man."  
  
Ron and Cory started to laugh hysterically, while Harry and Hermione stared at each other and their owls.   
  
"Should we take them to a vet or something?"  
  
"I know. We'll go check my library and see what it says on the subject." suggested Hermione.  
  
"Your library?." asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the basement. C'mon, let's go. You too, you laughing jerks."  
  
Hermione's library turned out to be a small room, that had absolutely no wall space at all. It was literally wall to wall books.  
  
"Okay, I think I got a book on wizard owls last summer. Here we go." mumbled Hermione to herself as she pulled a medium sized book off the self.  
  
She leafed through it and began to read outloud. "Mating: Unlike muggle owls, wizard owls mate whenever they choose, they have no designated season. After about 1 month, the female lays 6 to 13 eggs, and the male and female take turns sitting on them, until they hatch, about a month later. The owlets will be able to leave their parents another month or so later, and their delivery skills come naturally to them, they don't need to be taught. Once two owls mate together, they become life-partners, and will not enjoy being separated except for deliveries, which become much faster, since they despise being apart."  
  
"Hear that? They're life-partners!" chortled Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"I don't think it'll be too bad. I'm sure that Hagrid will take care of them while they're nesting at Hogwarts, then, you can have an owl, and I'll take one, and we'll give the rest to our friends who don't laugh at us, and Hedwig and Aylward can go off somewhere together."  
  
Ron shut up right away. "You'll give me one, won't you guys?"   
  
"Let's not go promising away their babies just yet, okay?" said Hermione while Harry gave Ron an evil glare.  
  
"Let's write Hagrid now, to give him a warning." said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded, and they wrote down a quick note. Hedwig and Aylward flew off together. Harry sighed and turned to Hermione.  
  
"So, does that owl book have any owl baby names in it?" he questioned.  
  
"How about 'Frisky' after his parents?" suggested Cory.  
  
"Shut up!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Wow, she actually spoke to me!" feigned Cory.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from upstairs.  
  
"What in the hell?!" cried Ron.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and they raced upstairs......  
  
Dear PEEPS,  
A/N Ha, a cliff hanger! That's ok, I'll be posting chapter 3 soon enough. Just as soon as I get 5 reveiws, so hurry up and reveiw and I'll post! But, it's not much of a cliff hanger, because anyone who's not incredibly stupid knows who it is. (Duhhh, Mickey Mouse?) Anyway, I know that the owl mating habits are screwed up, but use your imaginations, okay? (Well, don't use them too well) I did extensive research! Yahoooo!   
Love,   
Katy  
  
P.S. Reveiw me. It's my only joy in life, not counting a bijillion other things!  
  
*****THANKS*****   
**Joebeana** : Thanks. *snicker* (sorry, inside joke!)  
**SARAH** : Thanks, Sar, and your poems are wicked!!!  
**Magician X** : Thanks a million! You were first reveiwer ever who I didn't know!!!  
**Snape-Cheerleade** r: Thank you, I try so hard to be even remotely funny.  
**Giliath** : You're not the only person to mention this, so I'll get it over with. YES, happy face contacts do exist, and you can probably get them at your local Wal-Mart. And YES, they would be wicked to have and scare people with. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
naavi0: Thanks, your fic is great too. Sorry if Cory creeps you out, she's really a sweet and caring person inside. HA!!! Well, it may seem like it in this corny chapter though. I'll try not to do that again.  
**Davita** : THANK YOU!!! You're too king for words, but here they are anyway: words!!  
**Heir of Darkness** : Your poem was great! Thanks for the reveiw, and the idea of freaking snape out with the contacts. I hadn't realised about that yet!  
**Fallen*Angel** : Thanks. Don't worry about 'special powers' I agree that it would be way too cliche.  
**wendybird** : Sorry, but my shipper preference conflicts with yours!! Harry and Hermione are so sweet together! I think that Ron was jealous of Hermione because he was lonely, that's all. But I'll fix that! (Probably...)  
**Chesire Cat a.k.a Artemis** : Thank you, sorry if you didn't like that particular part of the story but others did. Therefore, my lesson of the day is "Ya shore can't please everybody!!!"  
**Pipsqueek** : Thanks a bijillion! (bijillion is my Dr. Suess word of the day!!)  
**Ron** : Hmmph. Hostile, eh? Well beg your pardon!!!!!  
**Aira** : Oh, this fic is completely canon based. It's anew kind of canon though: KATY CANON!!!!!! That's right, I've invented my own, new and improved canon, and all of you faithful viewers can purchase one for the high, high, price of 1 00 000$. Thanks for reviewing.  
**A.J.Solo** : Thanks, A.J., for the very, er- interesting reveiw. Actually, at first glance, it reminded me of me!  
**tommarvolriddle** : Well, you probably won't read this since I've made it very, umm, clear, about how I felt about your reveiw of my review. Let's just call it a truce, alright? 


	3. Chapter 3- Sappyness In Voldemort's Hide...

Chap.3.htm Disclaimer: No one belongs to me but Cory and people to come, but I'll play you, J.K, for all of them in a hand of black jack. What's that? You're the blackjack queen of the world? Damn, I knew I should of picked checkers......  
  
  
As Harry and Hermione sneaked up the stairs nervously, clutching each others hands with Ron and Cory behind them, doing the same, the explosion noises continued. They sneaked up the stairs, and put their ears to the door that connected the basement steps with the kitchen.  
"Crabbe, Goyle! Find him! Master says to take anyone else here, too, so that they might be used against him." said a voice that Harry remembered very well.  
"Malfoy..." Harry mouthed to his friends, feeling his heart beat faster. He motioned to Hermione to go back down the steps. They all tip-toed down, and Ron whispered "Is there anyway out down here?"  
Hermione looked pained as she responded "No."  
"You guys hide, and I'll go give myself up." said Harry seriously.  
"Harry, no!" whispered Hermione urgently.  
"Never." added Ron firmly.  
"Well, who has their wand with them?" whispered Cory.  
Harry felt in his pocket. "I do."  
"Me too."  
"Me too."  
"So do I." responded Cory. "So, Hermione, what spell should we use to get out of here?"  
"Oh, I don't know!" she said flustered.  
"What do you mean you don't know? You're the smart one!" Cory replied angrily.  
"I don't know everything!" cried Hermione.  
"Guys, shut up!" whispered Harry.  
But it was too late. The loud sound of many pairs of feet stomping down the stairs was easily heard.  
"Quick, guys, hide, apparate, do something. You're better off getting help then getting caught!" yelled Harry.  
At least 10 death eaters came around the corner into the basement at that moment.  
"Hi guys. How was your summer?" asked Harry casually, trying to buy some time.  
"Your insolence is stupefying, Harry Potter." said one death eater. "Now come with us, and your friends also.  
"Never! Herm, Ron, Cory, GO!" Harry shouted.  
A flash of light came flying at Harry, along with the cold word, "crucio".  
Harry refused to give in to the pain, and make a sound. But it hurt so much more than last time. 'What's different now?' wondered Harry. He heard Hermione sob and grab onto him, and he blacked out.......  
  
***Some time later, at Voldemort's Hideout***  
  
When Harry woke up, the first thing he felt was tingles of pain drifting heavily all over his body. Then he felt the familiar lump of Hermione, leaning over him and crying.  
He opened his mouth to talk, and found he couldn't. So, he waited a couple of minutes until he found the strength to run his hand through Hermione's hair.  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, wiping her tears and sitting up.  
Harry stared at her, his eyes wide.  
"Are you okay? Oh, Harry." Hermione rushed out.  
Harry opened his mouth and slowly pushed out some scratchy words. "Where's the others?"  
"Ron is unconscious over there, and Coral apparated away. God, I hate her."  
"Sure....it... for best." answered Harry sluggishly. He felt the pain easing out of his body, inch by inch.  
"AHHHHH!" Ron screamed, waking up, and jumped out of his bed.  
"Ron? Are you alright?" cried Hermione, jumping up and rushing over to him.  
"Where are we?" he asked, panic-stricken.  
"Don't worry Ron, we all just got captured by death eaters, knocked unconscious, and brought here, but really, it's okay." answered Hermione.  
"Ron sank back onto his bed and looked around. "Where's Cory?" he demanded, obviously worried.  
"She left us, you ass." replied Hermione, frustrated.  
Harry forced himself to sit up and talk "You two, this isn't the time to be arguing. Cory went to get help, like I said to, so she wouldn't get herself killed, and hopefully save us."  
Hermione and Ron both looked guilty, and Hermione said "Well, Cory probably isn't going to save us. In fact, she's probably upstairs with You-Know-Who right now!!  
"She is not!!!" cried Ron.  
"SHUT UP!! We can't afford to argue right now, or we'll be killed! Hermione, you have noproof that Cory is evil. Ron, you have no proof that Cory isn't evil! I want you two to forget about it now!"  
Hermione and Ron looked even more guilty.  
"Now, we can't just wait for someone to save us. We're going to have to do it ourselves.  
Harry got up and walked around the small room. It had three beds, red brick walls all around, and it had a fluffy carpet.   
"Help me push aside the beds, and see what's behind them." ordered Harry, feeling much stronger.  
Everyone pushed aside their own beds, and behind Ron's was a green brick with a picture of a snake on it. Harry bent curiously, and stroked the brick. Part of the wall pushed open revealing a small door.  
Harry had just begun to think 'That was way too easy,' when flowing green scrawl began to appear on the door.  
  
Very good, Harry Potter. You found the door so quickly.   
Now, if you or your friends so much as lay a finger on my door,   
I'll kill all of you much earlier than I have to.  
  
Harry's scar began to throb with pain, and he backed away from the door. The bricks swung back in front of the door, and everything was as it had been, except for Harry's head.  
He painfully crawled back to his bed and scrambled under the covers. His head was becoming gradually worse. He moaned and began to massage his head, to no avail.  
"Harry? Harry?" Hermione rushed to his bedside, while Ron rubbed his own head wearily.  
"I.....be....fine." mumbled Harry.  
Hermione saw that Harry was quickly losing consciousness, and she began to lose her head. For some reason, she was desperate to keep Harry awake. She completely lost her head, leaned over and kissed his scar.  
"Don't go. I have a feeling.... You have to stay conscious."  
Harry looked at Hermione and saw that what ever she felt, she meant it. He took her hand and squeezed it, waiting for the pain in his head to leave. It did. He sighed and looked at Hermione. She looked so sweet, so worried. He sat up and pulled her into a kiss, because she was Hermione, faithful, sweet Hermione. Someone he always wanted to protect and who his heart held dear. His first real kiss. He realised that he had never really had many kisses. Probably when he was a baby, but after that, he couldn't think of anytime, except for with Hermione. When he was younger, on the cheek, just that week, on the lips, and now. 'How ironic, to have my first *real* kiss with Hermione in Voldemort's hideout.' he thought, pulling away.  
Hermione looked a little spaced out. Harry felt a little spaced out. And Ron, well Ron looked like he was going to throw up.  
"Get a room!" said Ron.   
"I don't know, this room is pretty cozy, isn't it Hermione?" said Harry jokingly. All of the aches and shooting pains were gone and he felt warm and tingly inside.  
"Pretty cozy." Hermione agreed, blushing.  
"My own best friends..... you-know-who's hideout... honestly!" mumbled Ron.  
"Well, there's got to be some way out of here." said Hermione thoughtfully.  
Then Harry heard the voices.  
  
  
Dear PEEPS,  
A/N This semi-cliff hanger goes out to all the evil authors out there who love to make me wait. Harry and Hermione are cute together, don't you think? Poor Ron, he never gets any action. Don't worry Ronniekins, you'll get something. Where'd Coral go to? I'm not implying anything, hmm hmmm hmm hmmm. Don't worry, it's not going to be as straightforward ad Harry and Hermione's fling. Oh, no. Ron is going to go through a veritable obstacle course if he wants Cory. I know this seems weird, but Hermione gets kooky when she's panicked. Oh, and someone told me that the whole thing with the door was weird. Well, if you have any questions, e-mail me. This chapter was hard to write, because I hate it, but it had to be done so I could get to chapter 4, which I love, and every time I wrote 'hideout' I thought of Dr. Evil. Wouldn't it be cool if Dr. Evil and Voldemort teamed up? Has that been done? Because if not, maybe I'll do it....  
Love,   
Katy  
  
P.S. REVEIW ME _PLEASE_ !!! I didn't get enough reveiws las tchapter... :( Please, be nice. It takes a lot for me to say please, so..... 


	4. Chapter 4- HEY! Bob just stole our mouse...

Chap.4.htm Disclaimer: la la la la No one belongs to meeeeeeeeeee! la la la la  
la la la la la No one belongs to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! la la la la   
la la la la la Actually, Coral belongs to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! la la la la la  
la ti la Yes, she belongs to meeeeeeeeeeeee! Thanks to J.K. Rowliiiiinnnnnggg! LA LA  
  
  
Harry blinked and looked around. The voices seemed to be coming from left wall.  
  
"Oh, I'm hungry. Oooooooh, a mouse, I'll get it."  
  
"HEY! That's my damn mouse!"  
  
"No it's not you jerk!!!"  
  
"I'll kill you!!!"  
  
"Ouch!!"  
  
"Owwwww!"  
  
"Hey, Bob just stole our mouse!!"  
  
"GET 'EM!!!"  
  
Harry smiled "Yes!"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked around their cell, dumbfounded. "What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Snakes." answered Harry.  
  
"Oh, er, great." replied Ron, puzzled.  
  
"Don't you see?! We can ask them for directions!" cried Harry.  
  
Harry walked over to the left wall, peered into a crack, concentrated on the snakes voices, and said "Come out."   
  
What Ron and Hermione heard was scary-sounding hissing. Ron winced. He hated the sound of Parsel tongue. It brought back bad memories.  
  
Two little snakes came through the crack. One spoke up. "You called?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, er, do you know a way out where we won't get caught?" Harry asked the little snake.  
  
"What's it worth to you?" asked the other little snake.  
  
Harry sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
The two miniature snakes talked to each other for a minute than turned back to Harry.  
  
"We want you to take us with you and let us live with you. It's very useful to have a human who speaks Parsel tongue around who isn't evil. You can always guarantee a full belly of something that isn't left over mice guts." said a snake.  
  
Harry turned deathly pale at the idea of eating mice guts, and said "Deal."  
  
The little snakes slithered off to one of the corners and said "Lift the carpet."  
  
Harry tore the carpet away from the ground with difficulty. Ron saw what he was doing, and went over to help him. Together, they pulled up the carpet to reveal a trap door.  
  
"Excellent." said Ron.  
  
"Brilliant." said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, you two. What are your names, anyway?" asked Harry in parsel tongue. The two little snakes looked at each other and then back at Harry.  
  
"We have no names, and we know no names. Will you name us?"  
  
"Oh." said Harry, feeling a little honoured. "Well, no offence, but are you two female or male?"  
  
"We're both males." said one snake gleefully.  
  
"No! You jerk. I'm a female." said the other snake.  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay, you can be called Carollan, and you can be called Parnella, is that alright?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Having named Parnella and Carollan, Harry led Hermione and Ron down into the trapdoor, holding Parnella and Carollan in his hand. In the trapdoor was a series of passages. Parnella gave Harry directions, while Carollan made fun of Parnella.  
  
'Good God, there's another set of pets that will probably having babies soon too.' Harry thought.  
  
After 20 minutes of walking through the twisted passages, Parnella finally announced that they were at the back entrance. It was incredibly will-hidden, and no one was around.  
  
"Everyone's probably still standing around our cell." chortled Ron, voicing Harry's very thoughts. Harry smiled at Ron.   
  
'Funny how that happens.' Harry thought.  
  
Across from the door, there was a thick forest.  
  
"I don't really know what it's like out here because I've never been. But, I have heard rumours of a great grey surface through the forest." announced Parnella.  
  
"Probably a road." replied Harry. "Let's make a run for it."  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and two passengers ran across a small opening and into a forest. They ran through the forest faster then thought possible, and came to a road.  
"This is jolly good fun!" cried Carollan.  
  
"What now? We can't get the Knight Bus because we don't have our wands!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"That's not the only way to signal it, Harry. When I was little, my mum always told me that if I got lost, to spin around once and say knight bus, knight bus, knight bus!" said Ron, demonstrating as he talked.  
  
With a loud poof, the Knight Bus appeared. Hermione, Ron, and Harry piled on and said "Hogwarts, please."  
  
"We can't go to Hogwarts. This is like apparating, but bigger," said Stan   
  
"Okay, then, Hogsmeade." said Harry.  
  
"Good," said Stan, finally turning to look at them. "That'll be 14 sickles each. Oh wait - Hey Ern, it's our old pal, Neville. We'll give you a discount. 14 sickles for the three of you."  
  
"Thanks, Stan!" cried Harry. He was sure that they wouldn't have 42 sickles. After digging through their pockets, they came up with 14 sickles.   
  
With another loud poof, the Knight Bus jumped and landed right outside of The Three Broomsticks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped out and screamed good-bye to Stan and Ernie. They ran to Honeydukes and waited until they could sneak back and into the tunnel.  
  
It didn't take them long to run the length of the tunnel and hop out.  
  
Once they were safely inside Hogwarts, Harry turned to his friends and said "Right. Shall we go see who's here? Let's start with Dumbledore's office."  
  
Harry led his friends determinedly to Dumbledore's office and started to list kinds of candy.   
  
"Sugar quills!" Harry said finally, and the door popped open, allowing them to get on the moving staircase. Up in Dumbledore's office, he was sitting there, pouring over a map of London.  
  
"Er.... Professor?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore looked up and jumped out of his seat. Harry had never, ever, seen him un nerved like that. Perhaps it was because Harry was always busy trying not to be murdered by Voldemort when Dumbledore was like that.  
  
"HARRY!" What....... how..?" yelped Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive, was actually at a loss for words. That was most likely because twenty seconds prior to that moment, Dumbledore was sure that Harry Potter was dead, and Dumbledore was not often wrong.  
  
"Sit down, Professor, and we'll tell you all about it." proclaimed Harry.  
  
Dumbledore sat down, looking considerably more calm.  
  
"What do you know up until now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Miss Granger's sister managed to find her way to her uncle , and he alerted me at once. She said that you three were kidnapped by death eaters. I was trying to pinpoint your location ," he said, gesturing to the map on the table, "Half the wizarding community was looking for you. Speaking of which....."  
  
Dumbledore threw a pinch of something into the fire and stuck his head in after it. After a short conversation with someone, Dumbledore came back out and sat down.  
  
"There. Your parents have been told, Ron, news should spread fast. Anyway, Harry, continue."  
  
Harry explained the whole ordeal to Dumbledore, leaving out the kissing, and allowing Hermione and Ron to explain the parts that they remembered. Dumbledore seemed delighted by Carollan and Parnella, who Harry set on his desk.  
  
"How long was it been? 9 hours?" asked Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised. "It's been two days."  
  
Harry looked at his friends incrediously. They all shared his unbelieving look.  
  
"How long were you unconscious, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I was up 10 minutes before you woke up." answered Hermione.  
  
"What curse did you get hit with?" asked Harry, staring at the floor.  
  
Hermione shrugged, and Ron stared straight ahead.  
  
Harry swallowed, knowing that it couldn't of been very good. He turned to Dumbledore. "Well, I got hit with Crucio, and it hurt a lot more than it ever has before. I was knocked unconscious, and that's a first with crucio."  
  
Dumbledore looked grim. "Voldemort gives all of his death eaters power. That is why people flock to him. Whenever Voldemort becomes more powerful, so do his followers. Voldemort at his full strength would mean some very forceful death eaters."   
  
Ron's eyes went wide at the mention of Voldemort's name, and they gradually became wider at what Dumbledore had to say. Hermione looked about ready to say something when Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, you three have accomplished something that many other people would of never been able to do, parsel tongue or no parsel tongue. I want to tell you-"   
  
But Dumbledore was interuppted, because at that moment, Sirius, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and a very flustered looking Cory came bursting through the door.   
  
(A/N: Yeah, good question. How did they get there so fast? Well, you know , missing people make you run faster.)  
  
Sirius ran up to Harry and gave him a great hug, Molly grabbed Ron around the middle, followed by Arthur, resulting in a kind of group hug, and Cory stopped and looked at Hermione. Cory looked very nervous, and she awkwardly stepped up and gave Hermione a short and semi-sweet hug.  
  
Hermione looked like she was going to say something, but she didn't so.....  
  
Sirius spoke first. "Harry, what happened?"  
  
Harry looked pleadingly at Dumbledore, not wanting to talk. Dumbledore told Sirius, the Weasleys, and Cory everything that happened. When he was done, they all turned to look at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who looked extremely tired.  
  
"I think it would be best if the three of them stayed here tonight. School starts in two days, and I think it's safer here."  
  
"Can I stay too?" asked Cory.  
  
"I suppose. Will you three show Cory to the Griffindor dormitories? She can stay there with you until she gets sorted. Molly, Arthur, Sirius, I must talk with you." said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked curiously at Sirius and said "Good-bye, everyone." as did Hermione, Ron, and Cory, who had bonded quite well with Sirius and Ron's parents during the past two days.  
  
"Good-bye dears." replied Molly.  
  
"Good-bye, everyone." answered Arthur.  
  
"Good-bye." said Sirius.  
  
They shuffled to the Griffindor common room, where Ron and Harry split up with Hermione and Cory, and ran up to their comfortable four-poster beds.  
  
Harry opened his curtains, and was jumping on his bed when he noticed that something was already on his bed.... right where he was about to land.  
  
"Ack! Harry Potter, sir, you just jumped on me, sir." said a familiar house-elf.  
  
"Dobby! What are you doing?" Harry rubbed his back, annoyed. Ron was looking over at them, trying to contain his laughter.  
  
Dobby burst in to tears. "Dobby was so worried sir! Dobby was sure this time that... *SOB!* Harry Potter and his Weasel were dead. But, Harry Potter has survived once more!!!" yelled Dobby, throwing his short arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"Heh heh. Er- thanks Dobby." said Harry, gently separating Dobby's arms and removing them from his neck. "Now, I'm really tired, Dobby, so can I please get some sleep.?"  
  
Dobby's eyes widened. "Oh, Harry Potter must excuse Dobby, sir. Dobby was just so worried, sir." Dobby got of the bed and scrambled to the door and continued before leaving "Harry Potter and his Weasel must have a good sleep now, sirs."   
  
Harry turned to Ron, exasperated, and Ron was softly chuckling as he pulled his covers over himself. The last thing Harry heard before falling asleep was the same soft laughter.  
  
  
  
  
Dear PEEPS,   
  
I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to reveiw! Notice I'm trying not to sound like a crazy person, and it's taking a lot of effort!!!! Aren't Parnella and Carollan cool? Parnella means 'little rock' and Carollan means 'little champion'. I think they're adorable, and who knows what's going to happen to them. By the way, Parnella is the girl and Carollan is the guy. Does that clear up any confusion? *giggles girlishly* "(That's okay, though, because, I am a girl! And it's okay for guys too, don't bother with any lectures, I get enough of them from the coppers. Which reminds me, don't tell my parole officer that I'm writing fanfiction, it's against my parole. (Long story about a piece of fanfiction that supposedly 'inspired one too many jailbreaks.' I was really getting out to the people with that one...) Oh, yeah, off subject... okay.... Please reveiw me! Well, not me, my story! That's right, it's only my story that wants reveiws...... heh heh heh. I got it out really quickly!!! Thanx to everyone who has reveiwed. Next chapter- something cool and a sweet flashback.  
  
Love,   
Katy  
  
P.S. Just for the record, I think that every fanfic should have its very own token appearance by Dobby!!! Also, some people leave these sweethearts out: Hagrid, Neville, ummmm... Fred, George, Lee, Charlie, Bill, ummmmmmm..... Errol (well, he kinda appeared in my story) Ginny, Lupin.... I dunno. Smily face if you think of any others and reveiw me! 


	5. Chapter 5- Meet Hagrid's New BFF

Chap.5.htm Disclaimer: No one belongs to me. (That's only true if Harry's other name is no one!!!!)  
  
****Griffindor Girl's Dormitories****  
  
When Cory woke up, she sat up at once and banged her head.  
  
'Where the hell am I?' she wondered. Then it all came back to her. The kidnapping, the blur of the days after. She had apparated to her uncle's as soon as Harry said 'GO!", and had been very pissed off when she found that no one else had. She groaned and leaned back. 'Last night, I almost thought she would forgive me. ' Cory mused silently. But somewhere near the back of her brain, she still could somehow sense how Hermione was feeling. Just barely though... it was hanging by a thread. 'Will she ever, ever, forgive me? Doubtful...' thought Cory angrily. She got up and began to get ready.   
  
"Ooh, blue spiral contacts!!! One of my favourites!" exclaimed Cory, popping them in them in her eyes. 'Ick.. this must get worse every time.' (A/N: Now there's something you don't see every day. 'She popped them in her eyes!')  
  
She opened her black trunk which had appeared overnight, probably thanks to Dumbledore, she saw that Hermione's was there too, and pulled out her old robes, which were ice blue, grass green, and sunshine yellow in a kaleidoscope abstract pattern.She decided to go heavy on her make up so 'No one thinks she's going to turn soft, what with the sunshine colours.'  
  
When she was finally ready, she began to leave but stopped at the door and looked at Hermione, still sleeping. She felt as though her insides were being torn in two, attacked by guilt.  
  
'Even I don't know what I am, Hermione. I know you think I'm a traitor.' she thought sadly, grabbing her trunk so she could pull it down to the common room. 'I wonder if I'll ever see this dormitory again?' was her departing thought.  
  
**** Five minutes Later****  
  
Hermione woke up and jumped out of bed, rushing about and getting ready, running a brush through her hair, dabing some lip gloss on, and choosing her simplest black robes. She saw that Cory was gone and so was all of her stuff. Hermione reached for her gold earrings, and began to clasp them on when she had the strangest memory...  
  
~**~ FLASHBACK ~**~  
  
Two little girls with the same round faces and the same brown hair, along with the same ... well, almost everything were seated in front of a mirror. They looked around 6 or 7 years old.  
  
"Look, Coral, I got Mommy's lipstick." exclaimed one girl, little Hermione.  
  
"Wow, 'Mione, that's cool, let's try!" decided the other girl, little Coral.  
  
The two girls scribbled lipstick on to their faces awkwardly, then looked in the mirror and tumbled over each other, laughing.  
  
"You know what the bestest part of being a twin is, 'Mione?" said little Coral innocently.  
  
"What, Coral?" asked little Hermione, still giggling, and now looking for her mommy's blush.  
  
"We can be together like this forever and ever!" yelled little Coral.  
  
Little Hermione paused her search for the blush and said "Yeah, Coral. You're right." and they continued on with their escapades.  
  
  
~**~ FLASHBACKS OVER!!! ~**~  
  
  
Hermione sighed and stared in the mirror, remembering how their always used to be two faces in the mirror.  
  
'You ignored me, and I thought I could ignore you. But now you're back and it's harder than it ever was. I don't know who you are anymore. You're certainly not like me...' she thought, a great wave of helplessness and depression washing over her and she left the room.  
  
****Griffindor Boys Dormitories****  
  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ron. "Get up now, we've got the entire castle practically to ourselves!"  
  
Harry jolted awake, and bounced around the room, getting ready. He got a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, ripped it open, and set it in front of Parnella and Carollan.  
"Enjoy yourselves today." said Harry cheerfully.  
Carollan's little snake face looked as if Christmas had come early. "Oh, we will." he replied.  
Harry and Ron walked out of their room together, laughing and chattering mindlessly. They turned to go down the winding staircase, and at the bottom, Ron caught a glimpse of Cory, sitting in a chair with her chin resting in her hands. She was humming softly. Ron felt a pang in his chest as he listened to her beautiful voice. In reality, she sounded like a large hog as it was slowly dying and calling out for his mother after being hit by a double decker bus and a 4 by 4. But Ron was demented with puppy love.  
  
Just then , Hermione came down the stairs on the other side of the room. She looked over at Ron, and noticing the strained appearance of his face, leaned over and whispered:  
  
"You know Ron, I do know an anti-constipation spell."  
  
Ron blushed and replied softly "You can keep it to yourself, thanks."  
  
Harry broke in. "Let's go get some breakfast."  
  
Harry and Hermione began to walk, and Ron called to Cory "C'mon Cory."  
  
She got up and they walked down, Ron trying to start a conversation.  
  
"So, um, what subjects are you taking this year?" he asked.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Divination, Herbology, Defence Against The Dark Arts, and Study of Ancient Runes." she proclaimed blandly.  
  
Ron smiled. "I'm taking all of those except Study of Ancient Runes."  
  
Cory gave him a small grin in return.  
  
They arrived in the great hall, the only people there were Dumbledore and   
Hagrid.  
  
"'arry, Ron, Hermione! I was worried 'bout you three. Who's this?" cried Hagrid, gesturing towards Cory.  
  
"I'm Cory." she announced.  
  
"Nice ter meet you." said Hagrid before turning his attention back to Harry. "I got yer letter, and it'll be no trouble ter take care of Hegwig for ye."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." replied Harry.  
  
The four teenagers sat down at the head table with Dumbledore and Hagrid, and enjoyed a filling breakfast. When they were done, Dumbledore said "Harry, Ron, Hermione, I must see you three in my office. Hagrid, perhaps you could show Coral your specimens."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Dumbledore up to his office and sat down.  
  
"I spent a great deal of time speaking with your guardians yesterday. After I finished, I went to your residence, Ms. Granger, and spoke with your parents. I don't think anyone was terribly thrilled with what I had to say, but they all agreed to it in the end." began Dumbledore.  
  
"About what Professor?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"After I heard your story, I realised that you three were extremely lucky. Unfortunately, luck doesn't take you incredibly far. I also realised that regular Hogwarts training would not be sufficient for you three seeing as how you're constantly being bombarded by adventures and problems. Therefore, I proposed to your guardians that you should become secret aurors."  
  
"What?!!" gaped Ron.  
  
Hermione had a blank expression on her face and Harry merely looked curious.  
  
"The secret aurors are a simply group of wizards who trained to become aurors on the side to protect themselves. It was an underground association, and it was layed to sleep after Voldemort came out of power. But I think it would be best if you three joined. I would teach you, along with the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor.  
  
Hermione looked pained. "But, Professor, when will we find the time for training? We have O.W.L.s this year, and Harry has quidditch, and we have normal homework, and Hogsmeade visits,"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, actually, I thought that your training would be taken in place of your O.W.Ls. It will be more advanced, but I believe you capable. Training would be every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday."  
  
Harry sighed with relief. Quidditch would be on every Monday, Wedsday, and Friday. Angelina, the new captain, had sent him a letter explaining the new training schedule. But that would mean only one day off a week.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the expressions on their faces, and said merrily "You can think about it tonight, and speak to me about it tomorrow. By then, the new defence teacher will be here too, and he can explain to you some more. But, now, you could join Hagrid outside. He has some interesting creatures."  
  
They nodded, and hurried outside. Next to Hagrid's hut was a fair-sized fenced in area full of green grass and with a large monster in it.   
  
The walked up to it, Ron turning to Hermione and asking "What is it, 'Mione?"  
  
"It's a griffin." she replied tactfully.  
  
Hagrid was standing at the fence, staring at Coral who was inside the fenced in area petting the enormous beast.   
  
"Hey, Hagrid." said Harry, Ron and Hermione catching up with him and repeating the same thing. Hagrid never took his eyes of Cory.  
  
"Bloody prodigy, she is." he muttered.  
  
Hermione was equally astonished. "Griffins are very fierce creatures! Why did you let her in there Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid drew himself up and said "I didn't! We just got out here an' she creeped in to the pasture! I never seen anything like it!"  
  
Harry turned his full attention on the griffin and Coral. The griffin had the head and front legs of an enormous eagle, but the body and back legs of a lion. Cory was petting it as if it were a purring pussycat. It truly was a remarkable sight.  
  
Cory turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She gave the griffin one final pat and walked over to them.  
  
"Hi." she said nonchalantly.  
  
Hagrid looked at her jealously and said "How'd you do that?"  
  
She laughed and said "Hagrid, where did you get that griffin?"  
  
"I borrowed him from a friend." he answered.  
  
Cory laughed. "Yes, I figured as much. Hagrid, I know that griffin. He was actually kind of my pet, at one time."  
  
Hagrid looked surprised and a tad suspicious and said "Right, o' course. Griffins 're real hard ter tame, yeh know."  
  
Cory laughed once again. "Kenway is anything but tame, Hagrid."  
  
"Don't I know it!" he exclaimed, showing off a large bite on his forearm, and accepting Cory's story.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were beginning to feel left out, until Hagrid reluctantly said "Well, I'll leave the rest of the animals fer class."  
  
Cory was equally reluctant. "Oh, alright." she replied. "Bye, Kenway!!"  
  
Turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she said "Well, will you guys show me the castle?"  
  
"Sure." said Ron, as Harry nodded.  
  
Everyone said good-bye to Hagrid and departed to castle, first stopping at the greenhouses.  
  
When they got inside, they showed Cory Snape's dungeon, McGonagall's class, Professor Trelawny's trapdoor in the ceiling, Flitwick's class, and everywhere else fun and important. They showed her the library ("If you ever need to find Hermione, this is where she'll be!") and the Hospital Wing. ("You'll probably be visiting Harry in here often enough!") Halfway through their entertaining tour, they paused for lunch.   
  
Then they resumed their tour, with some very interesting secret passages, and rule-breaking areas.   
  
"I'm a prefect, I shouldn't be hearing this!" cried Hermione.  
  
Harry chuckled. "Poor, poor Hermione."  
  
Ron and Cory laughed, and Hermione snapped "What do you mean 'poor'?"  
  
They finished the tour with the owlery, where Cory said "This won't be much use to me, I have no one to write."  
  
Hermione snorted. "Ha! Not much of a letter-writer, eh? I never knew..."  
  
Ron glared at Hermione, and Harry asked "What about your uncle and your parents?"  
  
"I don't need to write my uncle, and my parents hate owls. They freak 'em out," replied Cory.  
  
"Why don't you need to write your uncle?" asked Ron.  
  
"Might as well tell them." cut in Hermione. "They'll find out tomorrow anyway."  
  
Cory sighed and said "Our uncle is the new Defence against the Dark Arts   
teacher."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks, and Ron asked "Well, is he good? Is he nice?"  
  
Harry let out a breath and said "Finally, a defence teacher who won't try to kill me."  
  
"Wouldn't be so sure about that.." mumbled Hermione. Harry turned to look at   
her sharply and realised that she wasn't joking.   
  
"Uncle Myles would never kill you Harry. Well, not on purpose. He just has a fetish for curses, bewitched items, and big, scary creatures." said Cory.   
  
"Who does that remind you of?" chuckled Ron.  
  
"Oh, so that's where you -er- met Kenway." fathomed Harry.  
  
"Yeah. That and a Swedish Short-Snout named Hohsi. Not to mention a centaur, an erkling, a nogtail, a sphinx, oh and one time....."  
  
"I'm positive that Hagrid would be much more interested." interuppted   
Hermione. "Now let's go down to dinner."  
  
Cory took Hermione's not so well-meaning advice and sat by Hagrid during dinner, telling him stories of how their pet dragon had gotten loose and stolen an entire village's clotheslines. Hagrid was laughing so hard that the entire table shook. Then she told about how the Swedish Short-Snout had a run-in with a Common Welsh green. Hagrid's eyes became wide as she described the fiery outcome. When they were all done eating, Hagrid invited Cory to go to the forest with him, he was supposedly going to talk with the centaurs about something. Cory agreed.   
  
When Cory and Hagrid were out of hearing distance, Dumbledore said "I think that now would be a good time to discuss your decision."   
  
They nodded, and headed up to the Griffindor Common Room to sit around the fireplace that wasn't giving off any heat, because the castle didn't need it.  
  
"I think we should do it." said Ron.  
  
"But the O.W.Ls.!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, you heard Dumbledore! The training would count as our O.W.Ls, and it's more advanced, so really you'll be learning more." protested Ron.  
  
Still undecided, Hermione and Ron turned to Harry to see what he thought.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice. We need to be able to defend ourselves." said Harry, slowly and thoughtfully.  
  
Ron nodded. Hermione nodded too, however reluctant.  
  
They played Exploding Snap until late at night or possibly early in the morning, when Ron went to bed.   
  
Harry and Hermione said goodnighgt to each other, and they both went up to their own, SEPERATE beds. When Harry stepped into his room, he saw two fat snakes and an empty bag of Bertie Botts.  
  
"You guys ate all of that? THat bag was huge!!" exclaimed Harry, while Ron laughed at them.  
  
" *Burrrrrp..* I fell sick...." said Carollan.  
  
"Me too.." managed Parnella.  
  
Harry sighed and hopped into his bed. Ron was still laughing.  
  
'Why do I always fall asleep to the sound of Ron laughing?' he wondered.  
  
Cory came inside when everyone was upstairs, then and only then, and decided to sleep in a big fluffy chair.  
  
  
Dear PEEPS,   
  
A/N: Hi. Did you guys like this chapter? I didn't really like it all that much, at least not the beginning. It seemed kinda fluffy. Did it seem like that to any of you guys? (FINGERS CROSSED!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!) This is kinda Run, Lola Run style, with the different P.O.V's and stuff at the beginning. You can thank the episode of the SImpsons where Marge cuts Homer's thumb off for that. Cory didn't want to sleep in the dormitories with Hermione because Hermione is so cold to her and she doesn't be alone with her, ya know. Plus, the chairs in the Griffindor Common Room are really comfy. I know this because yesterday me and Fred and George were hanging out, and they must of been the comfiest chairs in the world. Please reveiw! Please Reveiw!!! Fat and ugly please? What is with pretty please, anyway? I've changed it to fat and ugly please now, 'k?  
Luv,   
Katy  
  
P.S. I have fantastic news!! I took the Mary-Sue test, and Cory is not a Mary-Sue!! She only scored 7 points out of a possible 128 or something. I'm so proud!! Oh, and go read A.J.Solo's story, the Rise of Lord Voldemort, because Cory is MENTIONED!! ^_^ I feel so honored..... 


	6. Chapter 6- I am The Sorting Hat

Chap.6.htm Disclaimer: NO, I am not running out of comical disclaimers to use! What? What do you mean 'Then why am I stooping this low?' Hey! I have shame!!! Oh shut up. You know the drill, no one belongs to me but Cory and now.... Myles Goldore!!! YAY! GOOOOOO MYLES!!! Stupid voices in my head... Now I'm all depressed! Oh well, I swear on something really holy or expensive, that I write a funnier disclaimer next chapter. Cristin Diggory also belongs to me... and someone new next chapter too. ^_^  
  
A/N: Okay, everyone this chapter is going to be my LONGEST EVER!!!! It's like two chapters in one !! HOORAY!!! Oh, and please excuse any strange things in this chapter, I was listening to HAMSTERDANCE!! GO HAMPTON!!!  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up to an empty room for the second time in two days. She sighed, and looked over at the seemingly untouched other beds.   
  
'Damn my pigheadedness. But I've never, ever backed out of an argument before, and I'm not about to do it now.  
  
  
Ron woke up early, and decided not to wake Harry. He got ready quickly, and went down to the common room to stare at the fire until everyone else woke up. Ron always thought his best when he had a roaring fire to gaze at.  
  
He saw right away that Cory was sleeping peacefully in a chair.  
  
'Something even better to stare at.' he thought.  
  
He sat down next to her, and listened to her calm breathing. He reached for her hand and the moment they touched, her eyes burst open.  
  
"Huh!" she said, her clear eyes darting around the room.  
  
"It's okay." said Ron, removing his hand as fast as he could.  
  
"Was I having a nightmare or something?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he demanded nervously.  
  
"Well, you were holding my hand." she replied.  
  
"Oh, -er- no, I was just taking your pulse to see if you were still alive." said Ron desperately.  
  
Cory looked at him, her wide eyes fluttering, and she began to laugh. Slowly at first, but than faster and louder.  
  
Ron joined in, thinking 'Good cover Weasley. Good cover.'  
  
Hermione came down the stairs and flopped down.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
Cory stopped laughing. "Nothing really."  
  
Ron nodded .  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Still sleeping." said Ron glumly, daring to steal a side glance at Cory.  
  
Hermione didn't notice Ron's somewhat strange behaviour. "I'll go wake him."  
  
"Hermione, your not allowed in the boy's dormitories." said Ron, surprised.  
  
"Term hasn't started yet." she replied, uncharacteristically.  
  
Ron's mouth formed a small 'O' as he watched her walk up the stairs.  
  
Cory looked at her calmly, her mouth a thin, straight line. "That Hermione, she's always breaking the rules."  
  
Ron looked at her, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"Well, yeah, we always used to pull pranks on people. Total disregard for authority." she said, not realising that Ron was astonished.  
  
"Well, not anymore. For as long I've known her, Hermione has been uptight."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" asked Cory.  
  
Ron shook his head no.  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess that she's changed." said Cory, feeling lost.  
  
'If what he says is true, it's more like a personality transplant.' thought Cory. 'Well, at least we're our own people now. And I think I can do enough rule breaking for the two of us.'  
  
*** Boys Dormitories ***  
  
"Harrrrrrrrrryyy." called Hermione softly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Harrrrrrrrrryyy."  
  
Harry mumbled something, and sat up, his eyes opening slowly.  
  
"Hermione?" he mumbled, looking over at her.  
  
"Yes, it's me." she said.  
  
He smiled, rubbed his eyes, and said "Hermione, you're not supposed to be in here."  
  
"Oh, who cares!!! I'm just waking you up!!! I won't get in trouble for being an alarm clock." she cried, flustered.  
  
"Oh, so all you're doing is waking me up, eh?" he said, grinning.  
  
"Yes, that's all I'm doing......" she trailed off because just then Harry pulled her in to an intense kiss.  
  
After a while they pulled apart. She looked at him meaningfully for a couple seconds, then found her voice and said "See, now that's something I don't want to be caught doing in your room."  
  
He laughed, and said "Let's go."  
  
Hermione went down to the common room to let Harry get dressed and Harry joined everyone down there a couple minutes later. Cory had gotten changed in them meantime, into deep purple robes with a long slit and purple contacts to match.  
  
They walked down to breakfast, finding the hall full of chattering teachers. McGonagall was there, along with Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and a couple teachers Harry knew from sight only.  
  
When Snape turned around, he shot Harry an evil glare, only to begin to chuckle.   
  
"Why is he laughing? He's never laughed before." he whispered to his friends.  
  
"Maybe it's because you and Hermione are holding hands." snorted Ron. Cory   
giggled right along with them.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at their joined hands. They hadn't even noticed. They blushed, and Hermione was letting go, until Harry whispered into her ear "Let them see. Snape has already noticed, they'll hear it soon enough anyway."  
  
Hermione smiled, and they all sat down at the High Table , filling in the empty seats.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said " Welcome, staff, and and er- Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Coral. I would just like to announce that after breakfast, all of you may go settle in, but at 2:00, we shall have our first staff meeting of the year. Everyone should be here by then. Harry, Hermione, Ron, I would like to see you after breakfast. He sat down and everyone began to eat. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, looked at each others faces to see if they all still agreed. Harry nodded slightly, and they turned to their delicious food. Cory noticed their exchange, feeling extremely unwanted.  
  
'Should of expected to be left out.' she sighed, and began to eat.  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Hermione were walking slowly out of the Great Hall, holding hands again, when someone came in the entrance.  
He had golden hair and tan skin. He was wearing vibrant red robes, and he smiled at them.  
  
"Hermione, who is this charming young man that you've attached yourself to?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Hermione dropped Harry's hand and turned bright red. "Uncle Myles! I wasn't expecting you! "  
  
"Obviously not." he replied. Cory was still at the table. She saw her uncle, and ran to give him a great big hug.  
  
'That's her uncle?' thought Harry, turning a little red too. 'How embarrassing. Imagine if my uncle saw me holding hands with someone. Well, that's not the best example, but still...'  
  
"Uncle Myles!! I'm so glad you're here!! Did you bring Merry?"  
  
"Yes, of course." he said. There was a pure white cat at his ankles. Cory squealed, and scooped up the cat, exclaiming "Merry!!"  
  
Myles smiled, and stepped forward. "Hermione, you still haven't told this young man's name."  
  
Harry was still a tad red, but he manage to stop blushing and say "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Myles shook his hand, and not once did his eyes drift upwards, to his scar.  
  
Ron stepped forward too, and said "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
Myles shook his hand also, and announced "I'm Myles Goldore. You should probably call me Professor Goldore."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded, and Dumbledore came walking up behind them.  
  
"Myles! You're here! We were just about to have a meeting. Care to join us?" she said grandly.  
  
"Yes, Professor." said Myles politely. "I'll be right there, I only need to put my belongings in my quarters."  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore walked up to his office, leaving Cory   
with her cat. Myles went off in a completely different direction.  
  
They all settled in comfortable chairs in his office, and he said "So, have you accepted?"  
  
Hermione nodded, Ron said "Yes, sir." and Harry said "Yes, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore looked pleased. "Good." he said. "Now, when Myles gets here..."  
  
As if on cue, Myles came walking through the door breezily.  
  
"As I was saying, when Myles gets here, he will answer all of your questions." said Dumbledore. "I must be off. Myles, perhaps you can show them your office and the training room."  
  
Myles nodded. Dumbledore escorted them out of the office, and Myles began to lead them to his office.  
  
"How was your trip, Uncle Myles?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just fine, Hermione. Have you seen Kenway at all during your time here?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes. Cory was petting him, yesterday."  
  
"Cory babies him." chuckled Myles.  
  
It was hard for Harry to imagine such a huge creature as a baby, let alone being babied.  
  
They came up to a red door with 'Myles Goldore' written on it.  
  
"This is my office." he said, opening the door.  
  
His office was a medium sized room with a large window. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining and the birds were chorusing together. He had pictures all over the wall. Pictures of Cory, himself and Cory, Hermione, some little boy, and a full grown woman. There were also pictures of an older man and woman.  
  
"Ooh, Grandma and Gramps!" exclaimed Hermione. "And, Tommy, and me and Cory, and you and Aunt Claire!!" she was examining all of the photos, many of which didn't move. She paused at one of her and Cory at around 9 years old. They were the sweetest looking little girls that Harry had ever seen They looked a lot alike, except one had warm brown eyes, and the other had bright grey eyes.  
  
Hermione turned away and sat down, shielding her face from the picture. Myles noticed her expression and sighed, Harry and Ron sat down, and Myles said "So, does anyone have any questions?"  
  
Ron raised his hand patiently.   
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"Well, umm, shouldn't you, know, Cory be trained too? Because you, know, she was almost kidnapped too." he said nervously.  
  
Myles looked at him fiercely, then began to laugh.  
  
"I see I'm going to have a tough year protecting my nieces form suitors. No, Ron, she is very prepared, and well, I can't really tell you, but she's not in as much danger as you three."  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
'God, it' weird to raise my hand when I want to talk to him!' she thought.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Well, what exactly are we going to do?"  
  
He started to tick of things on his fingers. "First, we'll do some placement tests, then we'll do curses, protection spells, strategy, creatures, and well, we may do some real missions for experience. But not for awhile." he answered.  
  
Ron brightened when he heard about the missions.  
  
'Maybe those will impress Cory!' thought poor, poor, clueless Ron.  
  
"Any more questions?" posed Myles.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Fabulous. On to the training room, then." said Myles.  
  
Myles led them out into the hall by his office, which was in a very secluded   
hallway. He looked turned to a portrait of a large pig sipping tea.  
  
"Password?" oinked the pig.  
  
"Hohsi." said Myles, in a voice barely louder then a whisper.  
  
The portrait swung open, revealing a large room. It was bare, except for one wall which had a blackboard on it.  
  
They stepped inside and shut the portrait behind them.  
  
"The ground is enchanted so that you can't hurt yourself if you fall." announced Myles.  
  
Hermione threw herself on the ground.  
  
"I didn't feel a thing!" she shouted.  
  
Harry glanced at her, took at running start, and threw himself on the ground.  
  
It didn't sting one bit.  
  
Ron jumped on the ground, landing on his head.  
  
Well, that kind of hurt. But not much!  
  
"Harry stood up and asked "When do we start?"  
  
"I'm happy that you're so eager. We'll start one week from today, on Sunday.   
That'll give you guys a chance to settle in to school. Then the lessons will be on every Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday." answered Myles.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, I have a lot of work to do." said Myles. "You three may stay in here for a while, but Hortence may have trouble letting you back in."  
  
"Hortence?" demanded Ron.  
  
"What? Oh, Hortence is the pig in the portrait."  
  
"Of course." said Ron.  
  
Myles left. and Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed in the room all morning, throwing themselves on the ground for a couple minutes but then discussing the training.  
  
The conversation went on for awhile, and Hermione soon remembered what Myles had said in his office.  
  
"Ron? You know how Uncle Myles said that he would have trouble protected me and Cory this year? Well, he usually has really good intuition about this stuff. Do you umm.. like my sister?"   
  
Ron gawked at Hermione. He didn't know what to say.  
  
'Should I tell the truth? I dunno.....' he thought.  
  
He looked at Harry pleadingly.  
  
"I'm sure Ron will tell us when he's ready." said Harry.  
  
Ron smiled gratefully.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. Him not saying anything told me what I wanted to know." replied Hermione.  
  
Ron was very uncomfortable, so he suggested "Let's go to lunch now."  
  
Harry and Hermione once again clasped their hands together lovingly. Ron   
sighed, and followed them down to the Great Hall.  
  
The teachers were already there, including Myles, who was sitting next to Professor McGonagall, laughing. When Harry and Hermione came, in, Myles frowned, and Snape pointed, showing Flitwick and the other teachers around him. They all turned and looked.  
  
"Oh, really now, grow up!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry nudged her. "Let's really give 'em something to talk about."  
  
"No!!! I would never, ever to that in front of all these teachers! Harry, Snape is right over there."  
  
"Oh, yeah." he said, scratching his head.  
  
They sat down next to Cory and began to eat their lunch. The house-elves were obviously putting more effort into it now that there were some more teachers there.  
  
They ate slowly, all of the teachers filing out of the room to make their way up to the Staff Room for their meeting.  
  
Soon, they were the only four people left. Harry and Hermione were acting lovesick, so Ron turned to Coral and said "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
She looked remotely surprised, but nonetheless, she agreed. The departed outside, and started to slowly stroll around the lake.  
  
"Are you okay?" demanded Ron.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I feel a little left out, you guys are so close. Plus, Hermione hates me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you. And, I know who you feel. I feel left out too, because Harry and Hermione are, you know, together now." replied Ron.  
  
"That's the second time you said that." said Cory.  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"That you know how I feel. Remember, at my house when I told you why I left?" she answered and questioned. (A/N: YEAH!!!)  
  
'How could I forget?' he wondered.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember. It's true though." he replied.  
  
She stopped walking and looked at him, gazing into his hopeful eyes.  
  
'He just feels sorry for me.' she thought.  
  
"Well, that's what makes you a good friend. You can relate with me." she said, continuing to walk.  
  
'Friend?' thought Ron, disappointed.  
  
They continued to walk, speaking of nothing more than mindless activities.  
Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were talking and laughing, and there was an occasional kiss. They were having so much fun, that they didn't realise that it was already time for supper. They ran down so they wouldn't be late, and found Ron and Cory sitting next to each other. On the other side of Cory was Hagrid, and they were in the middle of a very interesting conversation.  
  
"Yeh mean that yer dragon actually ate from yer hand?"  
  
"Well, only when she was little. She was so cute, I'm telling you..."  
  
Ron looked overjoyed to see Harry and Hermione.  
  
"HI guys." he said. He was smiling, but he also seemed kinda sad.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with him.' mused Harry silently.  
  
They sat and ate, Harry and Hermione still joking. Ron joined in, but he was somewhat detached.  
  
The rest of the day was so typical, it doesn't seem worth mentioning. They went up to the common room and played Exploding Snap, and Wizard Chess. Eventually, when they were done playing and very tired....  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed." proclaimed Harry.  
  
"Me too." said Ron, and they both headed for the stairs, Harry pausing to give Hermione a quick peck.  
  
Hermione yawned and started for the girl's stairs when she turned to Cory, who was sitting on a chair, getting ready to fall asleep.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well-" started Cory.  
  
"There's no sense sleeping in a chair." said Hermione.  
  
"I just don't want to get settled in somewhere where I might not be staying." Cory said loudly.  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "You don't think that you'll be in Gryffindor?"  
  
  
"I can't be sure." replied Cory.  
  
"Whatever. Good night." said Hermione, and ran up the stairs.  
  
'Of course she'll be in Gryffindor.. where else could she be?' thought Hermione.  
  
***The Next Day!!***  
  
Harry and Ron both woke up at the same time. They went downstairs, where Cory and Hermione were sitting, tapping their fingers on the chairs and not speaking to each other.  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged, and they all went to breakfast.  
  
All of the teachers were their, including Professor Trelawny. Professor Trelawny noticed Harry and Hermione holding hands, and come over.  
  
"I foresaw this." she said. "Would you like to know how many children your going to have?"  
  
Ron and Cory burst out laughing, and Hermione looked rather pained.  
  
"No thank you. The doctor already told us it's triplets." answered Harry calmly.  
  
Hermione eyes opened wide, and Professor Trelawny stalked away.  
  
"Harry!" shrieked Hermione. "That wasn't funny!"  
  
Ron and Cory could barely breath, they were laughing so hard. Harry desperately wanted to give in and laugh, but he was afraid that would get him in more trouble. Hermione gave a tiny giggle, and Harry knew then that it was okay. He bellowed all the way to his place at the table. They had to eat at the Griffindor's table, because there was no more room at the Head Table. Cory looked uncomfortable when she realised that she would have to eat at the Griffindor table. She didn't really feel like she belonged there. It was as if she was intruding on her sister. She ate as quickly as possible, and when upstairs to drag her trunk down the stairs. She just didn't want to look to sure of herself.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and eventually Cory waited in the Great Hall for everyone to show up. Cory was very nervous.  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' she thought, trying to keep the expression on her face natural.  
  
"So, Cory, I guess you must be nervous." said Ron.  
  
'Is he a mind-reader?' she wondered.  
  
"Yes, a bit." she replied.  
  
They talked and laughed, and before they knew it, the rest of the school came through the door.  
  
"Hi, Harry! Hi, Ron! Hi, Hermione." People were coming up and telling them how happy they were to see them alive, and all of the things they did over the summer. They were crowded around them. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvarti, everyone on the Griffindor Quidditch team, some Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs, and Ginny, along with several of Ginny's friends. Cory was sitting by herself at the table. No one noticed her.  
  
When everybody sat down and the first years lined up at the wall, Cory jumped up and said "Well, I guess thats my cue."  
  
It was then that they other Griffindor noticed her.  
  
"Good luck, Cory." called Ron.  
  
"Cory?" "Who's Cory?" "She reminds me of someone.." Murmurs came from across the hall. Cory got at the end of the line.  
  
The Sorting Hat sang a song that was almost exactly the same as Harry's first year.  
  
Cory listened carefully to all of the options 'Brave? Well, I'm kind of brave I guess. Studious? Ha!! Hard-working? No, that's not really me either. Ambitious? Well, yeah...'   
  
Mc Gonagall began to go through the list of first years. All of the short little kids were deathly white.   
  
"Badgerly, Thomas....... Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Carmichael, Laura.......... Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Diggory, Cristin.............. Gryffindor!"  
  
Mc Gonagall's voice faltered when she said 'Diggory', and Harry turned as pale as the first years. He looked guilty, and the carefree look he had worn for the past two days disappeared. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it, which gave the other Gryffindors something else to talk about.  
"Did you see that? Harry and Hermione are holding hands!" Murmurs went down the table once again.  
  
Finally, the only person standing there was Cory. Mc Gonagall stopped and put down the list. Dumbledore stood up and announced "Students, we have a new student. She will be in the fifth year. Her name is Coral Granger.  
  
"Granger?" "Hermione, is that your sister?" Questions without answers rippled throughout the hall.  
  
Cory walked up to the hat and put it on her head.  
  
"Hello." said the hat.  
  
"Uh, hi." thought Cory. (The hat could read thoughts, as we all know.)  
  
"Where shall I put you?" mused the hat.  
  
"Look, I've been thinking it over and I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw, I'm not dopey enough for Hufflepuff, and I can't go in Gryffindor because I'm not wanted. So..."  
  
"That only leaves one house. Very well, better be SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
The hat said the last word loudly, and it echoed across the hall.  
  
Cory took the hat off, and walked over to the table, sitting next to a boy with silvery blond hair and a smirk.  
  
Hermione looked grim, Ron looked depressed, and Harry had already gotten enough of a shock, what with Cedric Diggory's, well, relative.  
  
The boy with silvery blond hair leaned over to Cory and asked "Are you Granger's sister?"  
  
"Yes." answered Cory.  
  
The boy put on a small, evil smile. "We don't take to mudbloods very kindly in Slytherin."  
  
Cory, stood up, grabbed her wand, and muttered a curse. Draco's eyes widened in surprise. He managed to duck the curse, whatever it was, and he too, leapt up. He grabbed his wand and sent a curse flying at her.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" he cried.  
  
"Stupefy!" she yelled.  
  
They both blocked the curses coming at them, and looked up in surprise at the commanding figure of Albus Dumbledore standing next to them. They had both forgotten that they were in front of all the students... and the teachers....... and the Headmaster.  
  
All of the students and teachers had been watching them warily as Albus Dumbledore stomped over to remind them that they had company and take them up to his office.  
  
'One day, just one day, lord, without all of this going on!' he wished.  
  
He dragged Cory and the boy with silvery blond hair who was so obviously Draco up to his office and said "50 points from Slytherin. What could of possibly made you two want to duel without even having met?"  
  
Cory stole a glance at the boy, who actually seemed somewhat amused.  
  
"We just wanted to test out our wands Professor. No harm done." said Cory cheerfully.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Cory warily.  
  
"That's absolutely right Professor. Just testing them out." said Draco.  
  
Dumbledore looked very suspicious. "You two will both serve detentions."  
  
"Great, I've never had a detention before." said Cory. She was feeling so, exhilarated. The boy had a look on his face, describing exactly how she felt inside.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Back to the feast. I'll be there shortly."  
  
Cory and Draco walked out of his office, chuckling. Draco turned to her and said   
"I'm Draco Malfoy. We ought to do that again sometime." He extended his hand, which Cory took and shook slowly.  
  
She laughed harder. "We're going to have to, because we didn't get to finish."  
  
Draco sneered, but continued to chuckle. They walked in to the Great Hall laughing, and turned as many heads as they had when they were dueling.  
  
  
Dear PEEPS,  
A/N: What did I say? Is this long or what? I could of easily made it two chapters, but I decided to give you guys a treat. I was going to have Cory break her plate over Draco's head, but I made it a duel instead. I hope Draco didn't seem too fluffy, because believe me, he's not going to be. Finally, I put Cory in Slytherin because it just had to be done. We can't have all the cool people in Gryffindor. Slytherin is such a funny house! And so is Ravenclaw! Hufflepuff.... well, at least it's funny sounding. hufflepuff. tee hee hee. Anyway, it's not like anyone actually gave me their opinions or anything. :( But I would like some advice on whether or not Ron and Cory should get together or what. There is going to be an in-depth look at Slytherin society. It's cool!! Omigod, I just checked the word count. This really is twice as long as it usually is!  
Love ,   
Katy.  
P.S. Please review. I made this chapter nice and looooooonnnngg!! 


	7. Chapter 7- A Suicidal Crabbe

Chap .7.htm Disclaimer: What do you call someone who writes disclaimers for fun? Me. *SOB* Every one belongs to J.K. Rowlings, except for : drum roll please.... ta da!! Cory Granger, Zack ******, Cristin Diggory, and Miiiiii-llllllles Goldore!!!!   
  
A/N: Excuse me, I just love Miles. I know you guys don't, but that's just because you haven't read my later chapters. I don't think there are going to be too many more O.C.s, there's already so many coming into the fic.  
  
After making a fool out of herself in front of the entire school, Cory had trudged after her fellow Slytherins to their cold common room in the dungeons. The common room was freezing. After being grilled by Pansy and Millicent, who upon finding that she was really truly Hermione's sister completely rejected her, she trudged up to her dormitory, which, compared to the common room, wasn't so bad. The beds were four-poster, like in the Gryffindor's dorms. The floor had cozy green carpeting, and the furniture had exquisite sliver detailing that was barely noticeable, but added the nicest touch. Her bed was large, and when she pulled down the thick green and silver covers, she felt a rush of warmth float upwards.  
  
'I didn't know that Martha Stewart made enchanted bed sheets.' she thought, as she revealed a tag on the edge of her covers and drifted off to a sleep full of conflicting dreams. There was something about the dream that was disturbing. A distant feeling, something split in half.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had watched Cory and Draco with all very different reactions. Hermione had watched, distress written all over her face as her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Ron was pleased, for some reason, until Draco and Cory came back in. There was something not right with the way they moved. And Harry, well Harry had had too much shock for that night. Cristin Diggory... he didn't want to think about facing her. Not only that, but Cory in Slytherin? Slytherin wasn't good. Plus, Harry wasn't all that dull. He had noticed the bizarre differences in Ron's behaviour when Cory was around.  
  
'Damn it all. I just want to sleep!!' he yelled mentally. 'I'll give Ron a pep talk tomorrow.'  
  
At that moment, Hermione had just realised what happened.   
  
'My sister is in SLYTHERIN!!' she thought, her mind racing frantically. She sat by herself, hidden from view by her majestic red curtains, and when she finally fell asleep, she dreamt of being stabbed by her twin.  
  
Ron was in the toilet. He was staring in the mirror, trying to see right through his eyes and into his brains. Maybe he was paranoid, maybe he was a true Seer, but for some reason, Ron Weasley was positive that Draco Malfoy was in love with Cory. His Cory.  
  
  
***Bright and Early The Next Morning***  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all marched to the Great Hall like zombies. Hermione was haunted by her dreams, Ron had gotten around one hour of sleep, and Harry, well, Harry was actually feeling better.  
  
'I'll just avoid her. That's right, I'll avoid Cristin Diggory if it's the last thing I do.' he thought reassuringly.  
  
Cory woke up, got dressed, popped in her contacts, (two red 'X's") and started to walk towards the common room. Her dreams had been strange. They left a positive aura around her, but she couldn't remember them. She had just rounded a corner when she saw a small figure, sprawled out on the ground. Cory bent down, and turned the person over.  
  
It was a small boy, a first or second year. He looked plain. The only thing that stuck out about him was his fetching chocolate brown hair. His face was dirty and there were streaks where tears had run down and dripped onto his robes.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" demanded Cory.  
  
The boy started to rock himself then stopped and asked "Do you ever feel like maybe you're not supposed to be here? And that maybe you should end it all?"  
  
Cory was horrified. She had never, ever lost the will to live. "No." she answered firmly. "Come on, I'll help you get tidied up." Cory helped the boy up and led him to the toilets, where she fetched a fresh green towel and a sweet smelling bar of soap. The boy began to wash his face, pausing to sneeze every so often,   
  
When he was done, he turned to Cory and said "Sorry about that. Next time you see me like that, you don't need to stop. It happens a lot. By the way, I'm Zack. And we're late for breakfast. And what's wrong with your eyes? And- shit, is this the girls toilets? I shouldn't be in here!"  
  
Cory glanced at the magical clock on the wall. "Crap!! We've missed breakfast!!! And there's nothing wrong with my eyes. They're just red 'X's. And this is the same as the boys toilets."  
  
The boy shrugged. They began to walk towards the Great Hall at a very fast pace. They finally got there, seeing that they were just finishing up.  
  
"Zack. If I see you like that, I'll help you. And later you can tell me what happened, but now I have no time." Cory exclaimed breathlessly as she rushed to grab a piece of toast and a schedule. She examined the schedule while chewing her toast.   
  
"Double potions with the Gryffindors first." she said to nobody in particular. A loud groan was heard behind her. She whipped around and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Draco." she managed, gulping down her toast.  
  
"Morning, Granger. What's wrong with your eyes?" he replied.  
  
Cory shuddered. "No one has ever called me that before. Call me Cory. And there's nothing wrong with my eyes."  
  
Draco sneered. "Fine."  
  
Just then, Pansy Parkinson interrupted them. "Don't waste your time   
on the mudblood, Draco. Let's just go to potions."  
  
Draco craned his neck to look at Pansy. "Why would I listen to you? At least the mudblood has guts - and personality!"  
  
"Hmph!!" snorted Pansy, and she backed away.  
  
Cory felt her heart beat faster. "Thank you, Draco. But just for the record, I can take care of her myself."  
  
Draco sneered again, but with a trace of a trace of a smile lingering on his pale lips. "We'll see."  
  
They strolled to Potions, Cory becoming used to the cold dungeon atmosphere. She took a seat next to Draco, and out of no where, a large face surrounded by greasy hair appeared in front of her.  
  
"Ack!!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Calm down, Miss Granger. And what have you done with your eyes?" said Snape.  
  
Cory recoiled. "Sorry, sir. And I like my eyes."  
  
"Apology accepted, Miss Granger."  
  
"Don't call my Miss Granger. It'll be too much like Hermione. Call me Miss Cory or something."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. "Fine."  
  
Draco had bee watching their exchange with a smirk.  
  
Snape backed off, and Cory saw her sister, Harry and Ron come through the door. Ron and Hermione looked tired. Cory gave them a small smile, which they both ignored.  
  
'I can't believe she's sitting with Draco Malfoy.' thought Ron sadly. 'This means war.'  
  
The potions lesson began with a lecture. Then Snape ridiculed the Gryffindors, and all of the Slytherins laughed along, except of course, Cory.  
  
When the lesson was over, Cory went to talk to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
She got a wide smile from Harry, saying "Hey, Cory, how are you holding up?"  
  
Ron gave a tight lipped smile that lasted for only three seconds. She searched his eyes, not knowing what could be wrong, as she hadn't known him for that long. They showed only hurt, and sadness. There was another feeling she could she detect, barely, what was it though? Was it- determination?  
  
Hermione looked at Cory, and Cory had no idea what she thought either. You would think that 11 years together wouldn't be cancelled out by 4 years apart, but you would be wrong.  
  
"We've got to get to Charms. Let's go." said Hermione, and the trio shuffled away, four feet leaden with uncontentment.  
  
Cory caught up with the rest of the Slytherins, and tried to stick with them for the rest of the day, so she wouldn't get lost in the great jungle of a castle.  
  
She sighed, as she sat down for supper. She sat next to two empty seats, and thought about her first day of school. Besides Potions, she had Defence with the Hufflepuffs and a free block. She had talked with Draco a bit, but she couldn't hold a conversation while his two brick walls of friends had stood behind him. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and the other Slytherin fifth year girl, Tish Grawet, had primarily ignored her. Altough, Cory had seen Tish giving her side glances throughout the day. Tish was really sweet-looking, something not common for a Slytherin. She had shoulder length orange hair, and brown eyes. She was rather tall, probably about 5'7. But, other then her looks, Cory didn't know anything about her.   
  
Millicent and Pansy were extremely close, they gossiped and whispered non-stop. Tish, didn't speak much, she was a loner. She seemed very mysterious.   
  
Cory sighed. She didn't know why Ron and Hermione were cold with her... well Hermione was probably angry with her for not being in Gryffindor. She had no idea what Ron was upset about- they were getting along so well. She would of poured over it in her mind if someone hadn't sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi." said the person beside her.  
  
Cory turned to look. "Oh, hi Zack. How was your first day?"   
  
"Oh, same as last year. No, wait, last year, I don't think everyone hated   
me quite as much."  
  
"Oh, yes, I recall that you were going to tell me exactly why you were lying in the corridor in a boneless heap this morning."  
  
Zack looked around to make sure that no one was watching, then whispered. "I don't belong here."   
"If that's another suicidal thought, maybe I should make up an anti-depression potion..." said Cory.  
  
"No! It's true! I shouldn't be telling you this...." Zack looked undecided, reluctant.  
  
Cory's head was spinning. 'He's right, he shouldn't be telling me this... I don't know him, I don't want his damned problems, I've got my own....' To keep Zack from telling her, she made it impersonal.  
  
"Why don't we start over? We'll introduce ourselves over, and pretend we just met. I'll forget about this morning." said Cory, because she really wanted to forget about that morning, it was just one other headache..  
  
Zack looked surprised. "Oh, okay. I'm Zack Crabbe."  
  
"I'm Coral. Coral Granger. Call me Cory. You wouldn't happen to be Vincent Crabbe's little brother, are you?"  
  
"By blood, yes. But he's not much like a brother. He's tried to kill me more times then I can remember."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Yeah, I know what that's like. Hermione has pulled some pranks in our time...." replied Cory laughingly.  
  
"Who's joking?" demanded Zack.  
  
Cory stopped laughing and began to eat, shovelling it in like there was no tomorrow. Zack laughed at her, Pansy and Millicent shot disgusted looks her way, and Draco helplessly gestured at Crabbe and Goyle, who were both eating just like Cory. Cory choked on her food, and began to chuckle at the thought of her eating like two huge guys. It was really funny, but I think that it was one of those 'You had to be there jokes.'  
  
At that moment, Ron was staring at Cory, she was talking and laughing with those- those- _Slytherins_ . Ron sighed. He was..... he was..... heartsick. And he had no idea what to do about it.  
  
Hermione had decided to forget about Cory being put in Slytherin. Hermione was going to get the top marks, and she was going to date Harry, and she was going to hang out with Ron. And THAT was that. But was Hermione lying to herself? Only time will tell........  
  
Harry- well Harry was in a good mood, for Harry. He was having no problems with Hermione, he didn't mind that Cory was in Slytherin, he hadn't heard from Voldemort, he already decided how he would deal with Cristin. Harry was a-okay. Oh-wait!   
  
'Damn, I almost forgot about that talk I have to give to Ron." Harry thought. I'll do it tonight....  
  
~*~Later that Night~*~  
  
Harry was just about to fall asleep when he remembered that he had to talk to Ron.   
  
'Crap, I have to get out of my cozy, warm, bed and go talk to Ron.' he thought.  
  
He jumped out of bed, and looked around for Ron.   
'He's probably brushing his teeth.' he thought, and wandered off to go look for Ron in the toilets.  
  
He found him, sure enough, staring into a mirror.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Harry incrediously.  
  
Ron jumped, and turned his gaze from the mirror to Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ron.  
  
"Look, Ron, this isn't easy to say. But, you seem to act different around Cory, and I think I know why." Harry said.  
  
"You do?" asked Ron.  
  
'Good, he can help me murder Draco Malfoy." thought Ron.  
  
"Yes. You- er, you fancy her, don't you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Could I be any more obvious? I can't believe that you're the only person that noticed." cried Ron.  
  
"I don't think you're well, Ron. But, I was wondering if... this is very hard to say... but, do you need any... er- pointers?" demanded Harry slowly.  
  
Ron eyes popped out of his skull. He looked mad. Harry was just backing away slowly, getting ready to run for his life, when Ron leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down. He rested his head in his arms, and said in a muffled voice. "I can't believe it's come to this. Alright Harry, you can give me some 'pointers'. But not now... I need to be alone."  
  
Harry left the toilets thinking 'Poor Ron. He seems like such a pathetic loser. Hey, I know!! If Cory won't date him, I'll find someone who will!'  
  
Harry went to sleep while comparing the different girls...  
  
  
Dear PEEPS,  
  
Hiya! Well, I guess that this chapter leaves you with a question... who   
shall Harry fix Ron up with? Reveiw me and tell me your opinion. I will listen.... This letter is going to be short, so ta-ta. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my faithful reveiwers, and my beta-reader, Raina L., and J.K. Rowling, and my bud Sarah, oh, and Fallen*Angel, because she read my rambling letter about guy troubles. I got ICQ exactly one week ago. Here's my ICQ #: 119956840. Talk to me whenever you want, and send me your numbers. ^_^  
Love,   
Katy  



	8. Chapter 8- Pepto the Pink Elephant

Chap.8.htm   
After supper, Cory went down to the common room with Zack. They played some wizard chess. Cory wasn't really having all that much fun, because Zack was too good. He beat her every time. Cory was usually pretty good. Maybe it was because her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about her dreams the night before. They had been conflicted, terroizing dreams. She had just remembered something, the thing that had most haunted her the entire night, A man, one man, a man with red hair, and passionate silver gray eyes. She kind of recognized the red hair, it was like Ron of course, but she had no idea why she was dreaming about him. And the eyes - Ron didn't have silver eyes, he had friendly blue eyes. No, these eyes were passionate and dark, and she couldn't remember where she had seen them before. Not many people she knew had gray eyes, aside from herself, and her eyes weren't the eyes from her dreams. They seemed to have a significance.  
  
After being throughly beaten more times then she could count, she announced that she was going to bed. She walked Zack to his dormitories so that no one would attack him.  
  
"Good night, Zack. I'll see you in the morning." said Cory sweetly.  
  
"Good night, Cory." he replied, and walked into his room.  
  
'She's like the mother I never had.' he thought, sighing happily.  
  
Cory slowly walked down the corridor to her room, staring at the ground while thinking, when she walked right into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Cory!!" yelped Draco.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." she said, brushing herself off. "What are you doing? I didn't see you in the common room."  
  
A slight pink tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks. "I was doing homework"  
  
"We have no homework." answered Cory suspiciously.  
  
Draco brought his gaze to meet Cory's. Cory let out a small gasp, as she recognized the eyes from her dreams.  
  
"I have to go." she said, and ran off into her room. She sank on to her bed. She noticed Tish sitting in the corner.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cory asked.  
  
'How many times am I going to have to ask this question?' she wondered at the same time.  
  
"I'm looking into the future." said Tish.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" asked Cory in an exasperated voice. At the same time she pondered 'Why are these people all a bunch of freaks?'  
  
"Yes, actually I am joking. It's just a lie I tell people which freaks them out and causes them to leave me the hell alone."  
  
"I guess you want me to leave you alone then?"  
  
"No. There's no reason to. I can tell you're not like them. You can't be like them, they wouldn't let you. You're a mudblood. They can't accept you." said Tish.  
  
"Thanks for the confidence boster. What is everyone's problem around here?" asked Cory, as she took out her contacts and began to put on her pajamas.  
  
"Problem? HA!" Tish cried in an empty voice. "Our problem is that most of our parents worship the Dark Lord, and will eventually make us join him or murder us. And the problem with that is that most of us don't think it's a problem."  
  
"I should of picked Hufflepuff......" mumbled Cory, as she climbed into bed.  
  
"You're not the only one..." muttered Tish.  
  
"Why aren't you in another house, if you hate it so much here?" asked Cory.  
  
Tish looked Cory straight in the eye. "Because I don't want to die."  
  
Cory stared at Tish, waiting expectantly for an explanation.  
Tish sighed. "I told the hat to put me in Slytherin. My family are all purebloods. They all serve You-Know-Who. My parents would kill me if I got put in any other house. They'd kill me if I did anything against the 'Family Rules', all 2674 of them. I have no friends, anyone I think is remotley nice or intelligent are in other houses, and the people in the other houses don't exactly trust Slytherins, do they? . So I'll just have to settle for you, since you're not evil."  
  
Cory was shocked, not for the first time that day. 'Zack is probably the same way.' she realised. 'This freaking house is so screwed up. Tish is probably the closest thing I'll get to a friend here, besides Zack and maybe-' her heart leapt 'Draco.'  
  
"Alright. I'll be your friend. But you can stop acting like an insane divinator. And I'm going to sleep." said Cory.  
  
Cory pulled up her covers, and closed her curtains. She didn't see Tish smile, and clutch her necklace, a silver locket.  
  
~~Meanwhile, In the Griffindor Common Room~~  
  
Their first day had been very typical. The had talked practically non-stop to Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvarti, and Lavender, about the summmer vacations. The other Gryffindors wanted to hear all about their run-in with Voldemort. Hermione also had a truly interesting conversation with Parvarti about 'what it means to be a twin.'  
  
They had a run-of-the-mill Transfiguration class, a boring History of Magic lesson, and of course Potions. After the feast, they went up to the common, settling in to their chairs comfortably. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other and held hands, not caring that most of the common room were either giggling about it or gossiping about it. They were watching Ron play wizard chess, beating everyone in the room who bothered to try. Harry remembered his plot from the day before, and pulled Hermione aside to ask her about it.  
  
"Herm, I want to set someone up with Ron." he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because -er... I think he may be jealous of us. Yeah, that's it. Jealous of us." said Harry, amazed at his own brillance.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense. But who shall we set him up with?" asked Hermione, starting to think.  
  
"That's what I'm asking you." said Harry patiently.  
  
"Right. Well, there's always Lavender or Parvarti." said Hermione, shuddering at the prospect of one of her best friends dating one of those superficial bimbos.  
  
"Good idea. Lavender and Parvarti are just so nice." said Harry innocently.  
  
Hermione was about to spill some of her roomates deepest darkest secrets and see just how nice Harry thought they were after that, but Harry was already en route towards Lavender, who was playing exploding snap with a third year girl.  
  
"Excuse me, Lavender?" said Harry non-chalantly.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Maybe he's going to tell me that he's leaving Hermione for me, then he'll take my in his strong arms, and...' Lavender's train of thought was cut off.  
  
"Lavender, will you do me a favor?" asked Harry, giving her his most winning smile.  
  
'Anything for you, my love, my one true soulmate, the apple of my eye, my honey-bunch, muffin, cupcake...' Lavender was making herself hungry. She collected herself and said "Sure, Harry!"  
  
"Great. Umm, can I talk to you in private?" he asked, glancing at the third year.  
  
Lavender gave her second most evil glare to the third year, and she scurried off. Her first most evil glare was reserved for her brand-new arch-nemises, her soulmates new girlfriend, Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry took the thrid year's seat. He glanced at Hermione, who was over watching Ron play again, and said "Okay. Well, I happen to know that someone likes you. You know- like-likes you."  
  
'Yes, and it must be you. It is you, isn't it, my darling Harry?'  
  
"Oh, really? Who could it be?" asked Lavender, acting surprised.   
  
"Well, I don't know if I should be asking you this, but..." Harry began.  
  
'Oh dear, he's going to propose to me! I'm too young to get married! Oh, well. I know that we're meant for each other. We'll run of and elope...' thought Lavender, and she said :  
  
"Harry, before you ask me, I just want to tell you that I would do anything for you. Anything!!"  
  
"Oh good then. You'll go out on a date with Ron?"  
  
"Yes!! I'll.. What?!!" sputtered Lavender. She was about to accept his marriage proposal, and he wants her to go out with his best friend?  
  
"Thanks Lavender. You're a pal." said Harry. "Next   
Hogsmeade weekend, you two can meet at the Three Broomsticks, okay?"  
  
Harry walked off without waiting to hear what she had to say. She had, after all, already agreed, and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
Lavender clutched her heart, and ran up to her room to cry herself to sleep.  
  
'My one and only love has set me up!! Oh, this horrible world has let me down once again!!!' she thought, before beginning to hysterically sob.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was over talking to Ron.  
  
"-So, I was just talking to her, and she said that she wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you. And I know you wouldn't let her down, since you're such a nice guy, so I said that you would love to go with her."   
  
Ron's eyes bulged out in terror. "But -Cory!" he moaned.  
  
Harry smiled. "Ron,. don't you see? Playing hard to get will drive her crazy!! Trust, me I know these things."  
  
Truthfully, Harry didn't know anything about girls. She had only had one realationship, and that had just begun. It was like the same old friendship, but with pecks on the lips sometimes, and more hand-holding.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ron.  
  
"Positive." replied Harry, once again using his most winning smile.  
  
"Alright...." said Ron uncertainly.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
  
When Cory woke up, Tish was waiting for her by the door.  
  
"Good morning. I was just going to get you up. Come on, we have Care of Magical Creatures first. Hagrid's class is always amusing..." said Tish, smiling broadly.  
  
Cory jumped aroung, getting ready. She chose her yellow cat-eyes contacts, and hurried out the door with Tish.  
  
"Maybe I'll actually get to eat at a normal pace today." said Cory.  
  
"I noticed that. Actually, I think everyone noticed that. You seem to have a knack for drawing attention to yourself." replied Tish.  
  
Cory opened her mouth in protest, but just then, Zack jumped out from behind a door.   
  
"I was waiting for you to go by. Can I walk with you to the Great Hall?" whispered Zack.  
  
"Of course." answered Cory.  
  
Tish examined Zack warily.  
  
The three walked up to the Great Hall. The conversation went a little stale, so Cory decided to tell one of her bad jokes. Well, actually, her uncle's bad jokes. They all walked in laughing, and sat down at their table to eat the yummy breakfast.  
  
Ron was sitting over at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Cory to come in. When she finally did, he stared at her, open mouthed. Her eyes were twinkling, her hair was beautiful, her lips were smiling, and her cheeks were rosy. In reality, she was wearing cat eyes, and they were defintly not twinkling, her black hair looked like it need to be dyed again, she had a funny little grin, and she was a little pale. But Ron sighed, and gazed upon her with starry eyes. She sat down at her table, and began to eat and talk with her friends. Ron turned his gaze to Hermione, who was sitting behind him and giving him a strange look. Hermione had watery, ratlike eyes, bushy hair, inflamed pimples, and lips set in a firm straight line. In reality, her eyes were kind and intelligent, her hair was bushy, but it suited her, she had very few, if any pimples, and her lips were urging to smile at Ron, because he kept staring at people aimlessly. Ron was deluded in his puppy love. He sighed and looked of into space, and watched a happy pink elephant jump around the great hall. (A/N: No, he's not on drugs, and he has not been drinking alcholic beverages of any kind. He's just sick-on love... (A/N of the A/N: Yeah, I know that was corny. But I'm in a corny mood. Watch out!!))  
  
Ron was not the only person looking at Cory. Draco was over at the Slytherin table, talking with Vincent and Greg, when she came in. He saw her laughing with that strange girl, Tish, and Vincent's little brother, who was also strange. Draco smirked. Her second day here, and she already has groupies. It took me at least three.... Well, out of Pansy, Millicent, Coral, and that 'Tish' girl, I would definitley pick her.... She's probably the only one with any personality. I'm sure that she can be brought over to our side. She is, after all, in Slytherin. I'll bring it up at the next Young Death Eaters Of Hogwarts Meeting....  
  
Slytherin went off to Hagrid's class, and Gryffindor went off to Defence.  
  
When the Gryffindors arrived at the classroom, Myles was sitting on the coolest looking, most fantastic stool ever made. It was red, and the legs were all carved out into different creatures, who looked like they were winding around the stool. One was a dragon, on was a mermaid, one was a phoenix, and the other was a griffin. The room was stuffed to it's brim, full of interesting things like that, knicknacks, some instruments, and several cages with live creatures in them. It was by far the most interesting room anyone had ever set foot in, even better then Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello, class. I'm Professor Goldore. Now, I want to teach you guys some damned good stuff this year, but I don't know if you're ready for it. Last year was fairly educational, more for some then others" he glanced at Harry "And I daresay that your third year was the most educational, but your first and second years were complete disaters. So, if you feel that you're prepared to learn, to seriously gather knowledge, then we'll begin. But if not, then Hagrid tells me that you're experienced with flobberworms. I'd be happy to bring some in for you. It's your call." Myles stopped to look around meaningfully at the class. Hermione looked excited. Harry was intrigued, and Ron was daydreaming about Cory. Everyone else seemed interested, except for Neville. He looked afraid.  
  
"We'll take a vote. Anyone who wishes to have an informative and entertaining year, raise your hand." said Myles.  
  
Everyone's hands shot up, except for Rons, who was barely awake, and Neville, who glanced around then slowly poked his hand up. Harry nudged Ron, who looked at Harry, saw that everyone's hands were up, and put his up too, wondering what was going on.  
  
Myles grinned. "Good then. We'll have a great year. I'll cancel the order of flobberworms. We'll be studying dark curses, dark creatures, and mostly, the dark lords. Including Voldemort."   
  
A gasp rippled across the room, because of the name.   
  
'I wonder if we'll get the true story, or crap-a-licious story.' thought Harry. (A/N: Yes, everyone at Hogwarts now says crap-a-licious. Dean started it, and Fred and George kept using it, so now everyone says it, okay?)  
  
'Yes!! Ya!! Yay!! An educational class!! And we get to do real work!! Yay!' thought Hermione.  
  
'She loves... she loves me not.... she loves me..... she loves me not.....' thought Ron, picturing a daisy in a sunny field.  
  
"We're not going to be doing things one at a time either. One class, we'll do curses, the next-creatures, the lords. Oh, and I have one major rule in this class- Do not touch any of the things you see on the shelves. Some things, like this right here" began Myles, gesturing to a small totem pole, which was in a glass case, "Will make you burst into flames if you touch it. Of course, there's an unbreakable charm on it, but still..."  
  
The class stared at the totem pole. Neville shuddered.  
  
Myles spent the rest of the class pointing enchanted items on   
some of the many shelves.  
  
The class walked out of the lesson feeling eager for more classes with the amusing new teacher.  
  
  
Dear PEEPS,  
  
Hi!! I told ya that Myles is cool!! And so is his class. I WANT HIS CLASS!! I want all of the piles of funky stuff!! It's the best. Yon-huh. I'm sorry, but I happen to think that Draco is in league with Voldemort. But we'll see what happens. Isn't Ron weird? Oh, and that happy pink elephant's name is Pepto (as in bismol) and we may see him again.Will Ron ever snap out of it? How will his date go with Lavender? I'm very sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but I am not the cray, carefree fanfiction writer I seem to be. I'm really a demented work-a-holic perfectionist, who wants to get straight A's. At least I can admit it. Oh well, on the 29th of June, I will be free!! And I can't wait to actually finish all of these projects. I have to build a floating oil rig. Euughhh... Not to mention everything else. How many more days is it? OMG, only twelve more days!!! YAY!!! Reveiw me, s'il vous plait.  
  
Later days!  
Katy ^_^  



End file.
